Of Beasts and Men
by Archer1eye
Summary: Based on NobleMETA's Purity in a Black Heart a world where Grimm/human hybrids have lived together for now roughly 100 years, but with new powers rising and old ones falling will this peace hold. Rated M to be safe while it is very T I get carried away with my sex jokes however only violence should be expected to cross the M line later on
1. It Begins

Notes: I decided I would try writing this is my first public attempt at writing so feedback is appreciated also I must give a proper shoutout to NobleMETA and his story purity in a black heart that gave me this idea I highly recommend you read it although short it is really well done in my opinion. So yeah outside of that I hope you enjoy this attempt.

* * *

POV Weiss Schnee

"I always think this must have been professor Ozpin's favorite time of year." I say to my secretary and wife Ruby Rose as we catapult this year's students into the air.

"Please you're just evil, and the Grimm in you loves seeing others fail to fly." She chirps back with a smile tugging at her face. "I'm just pumped our little Roz is going through it this year."

Just as Ruby mentions our daughter I pull her up on my scroll noting that she has a very simple landing strategy for Grimm academy's initiation process. Just don't land. Her nevermore wings are spread wide and letting her glide over the forest of our isolated island school and village.

"So what is the goal this year is it a location or survival again, or are they on the hunt." Ruby's eyes spark Gold and little wolf ears pop out at the thought of a hunt.

"Down girl you aren't hunting, they are. And the prey this year are some of our other "arrivals."" I say with air quotes. This facility was originally a "Hope Facility" for those bitten by a Grimm, although most died those who lived became hybrids and that was a messy business at the beginning. Since we started normal people thought that we could be used for those on death row who deserved a truly grisly fate. I decided it would be good for the occupants to learn just how violent and dark they can be and learn to cope with that new side. Although with it being over 100 years since then the numbers have gotten to a point that we became a school for those affected and city for those who preferred the isolation.

"Oooo so it's that group of white fang members who tried to pillage one of Vale's colonies and got carried away. I was hoping to get a go at them." Ruby puts on her pouty face even as she jumps around with energy.

"And you called me evil I'm not drooling for blood at least." I laugh as Ruby gives me a look of humor and hunger with golden eyes as her ears fade away.

"Did you read the report on them I hope Roz teaches them why they are here and about to be permanent residents." Even after all these years it still shocks me how the Grimm half has darkened us and especially Ruby. A girl that sweet should not enjoy blood almost as much as her cookies.

I decide to look at the other students progress on landing. "It seems someone found our little Roz." I smile seeing a rather slim girl about five and a half feet tall, with jet black hair streaked in a dark blue stab her way to the ground with a scorpion tail that acts like a grappling hook look up at our daughter with golden eyes laced with lilac irises overhead.

"That would be Maria Alph she came here two years ago after a young deathstalker got her in her sleep. Now she's rather brutal especially with that stinger on her back but her weapon is awesome it's like a single edged sword strapped to her arm where the pommel slides against her pinkies, except they open up to a hunting rifle barrel." Ruby says starting to gush at the simplicity of the weapon.

"You my love will never change." I say laughing at her obsess over a weapon snapping her out of the moment. "Anyhow didn't you help the majority of these kids make their weapons since nobody new can come here with one." After all safety is important to those who deserve it.

"Yeah and I love how they made something different from what they had prior to coming here. Like that kid Graham he was more range and speed but now it's a test of strength with that greatsword/ballista he uses." She starts scrolling through to look over the other kids in the forest. "This is a promising bunch looks like the pairs are beginning to form let's hope nothing fun happens." Ruby's marks start to spread which to a young hybrid is a warning sign that the Grimm's presence is taking over but after years with the beast Ruby and many others including myself found a harmony that causes our bodies to constantly dim and shine with the Grimm. However how she said that statement should be concerning if we hadn't planned this little incident that legally would be frowned upon at other schools.

"Ruby not until the pairs are formed can we pull that stunt." I say without any joy I really want to play this card too.

"Sooooo now then because it seems each group has formed as of when you said wait." She says smirking mischievously as she pulls out a flare and shoots it causing all the unpaired Grimm to notice and start gathering at where it lands. Right in the location of the prisoners. "Whoops my finger slipped." She says so adorably ignoring just how scary a shot she has become. "Now let's enjoy the show."


	2. The Heroes

Notes: yeah that first one was short but that's how I feel intros tend to go this however is the real start to the story revolving around a whole cast of OCs with some RWBY favorites. And now to the story enjoy.

* * *

POV Graham Major

The day before.

"Mom stop I am a hundred percent ok and ready for this." I turn towards the adorable whine of a white haired girl with silver eyes dressed all in black, a leather jacket covers her black shirt and her pants are a skin tight leather as well, the Angel of death as the community named her from birth. Standing above her is the Second in command here Ruby Rose, a redhead whose light shines bright even to my Grimm senses. I never met the girl but the rumors of the daughter of the headmaster and her wife were very common gossip in town. Of how she is theirs by blood and how she lacks a divide between her two halves.

I decide to walk away feeling the aura and reading the undertone of natural dark flowing from the girls that is truly bone chillingly scary.

"Hey Graham, ready to start school up now that we are cleared and eligible for it?" I notice a man approaching who is only about an inch shorter than me with brown hair and blue eyes, but what let's me know who it is, is the tacky tropical t-shirt way to large for his gangly build. My friend Malachai wraps an arm around me as he closes the distance. We became friends quickly upon arriving to the island seeing that we both knew we were going to have our lives totally rewritten two years ago.

"No I'm honestly scared looks like we have lady death in our class and I would rather be hibernating come winter." I say with a yawn but by reading Malachai I can tell he felt my fear.

"Aww come on the girl can't be that scary and there is no way she is their daughter by blood I mean aside from it being two women aren't hybrids sterile?" He says casually but awkwardly noting that the redheaded woman looked our way as if hearing our conversation.

I lean in and whisper "We might want to change the subject looks like Ms. Rose is on to us." As I look up I see her approaching us with a smirk dragging the shorter girl by a crimson hood.

"Hello Mister Major, Mister Goshay" she says with a scary look that just promises humiliation if we slip up. "Nice to see you boys kicking and ready to start up at Grimm. You should probably head in soon scheduling and the headmistress' speech are about to begin. And you too young lady it doesn't matter if you can mirror your mother's welcoming speech word for word you still have to bear through it." With that Ms. Rose pushes the girl through the doors of the main entryway leading us in.

"Okay maybe she is their daughter that resemblance is downright scary." Malachai whispers as we entering keeping an eye on the girl. "But damn is she cute."

"You are the only one I know who would not get scared away even with that aura of darkness and her relationship to those two women." I sigh finding a chair in what was a gymnasium remodeled to represent an auditorium for the incoming class. As kids move in I notice a few kids back from the facility we were at for recovering from our Grimm bites, and some of those kids just made me irritable.

"Graham old friend why not grab me a seat you know for old times sake huh what do ya say friend." Brandon Grif says in such a sarcastic, manipulative way as he walks over and slings an arm awkwardly over my shoulders which requires him to stand up on his toes and practically use me as a crutch. His brown eyes alight with mischief as his green hair fails into his face.

"I'll pass but I can see one all the way over there." I say calmly and with a hint of laughter as I pull him off and point his head to the opposite side of the room and drop him.

"Aww come on." He whines but wisely walks away as Malachai starts twirling a ring on his middle finger. As he walks away though he passes the Angel of death without Ms. Rose around. "Hey there cutie wanna slip out real quick" he says grabbing her arm tightly.

Before anybody can see he gets launched across the room by the wing of a nevermore. "Hands off, you are lucky nobody saw that cause that means I don't have to share you." The Angel struts over to him, her markings clearly visible as they envelop her body and with her wings tucked in it truly makes her appear as if the title is fitting. She smirks a look of pure malice and kicks him once between the legs. "But unfortunately that won't happen today so here's a gift." And she turns around her body returning to a silver eyed girl with matching hair.

"Yeah okay those rumors gotta be true that was plain scary even the Grimm in me wants to run and hide from that girl." Malachai says as he decides to finally take his seat.

"There's that self preservation I thought you lacked." I laugh as the headmistress Weiss Schnee takes the stage.

"Students" she pauses to gather everybody's attention. "New and old you are here today to start again. Each of you in the past was given a curse. However you learned if you were to survive you must never consider it such, instead you must see the dark foisted upon you as a guide to the light that brings us to tomorrow. That curse must be your blessing or you will surely die. You learned this truth but not how hard it is to accept. You are here today to try again or perhaps for your first time so that others won't have to walk in your shoes. You are here today to learn that even those not given this burden house the dark that we can see as clearly as they see the sky. From here on out you will form teams similar to what some of you had at other schools and these teams will be the family that will carry you to your future. Know this, you are a family now and while you will want to deny it you all still hold a light as bright as the sun. With that being said I wish you luck tomorrow as you will have to accept the dark and light in a balance to determine if you are worthy to be here. Tonight you all camp in this room, tomorrow at daybreak you will prepare, for by 8 in the morning we begin initiation." And with that she walks away in a swish of her braid that hangs off to the side.

"Heh no pressure there huh." The nervousness from Malachai is shocking as he is visibly shaken from the magnitude of our position.

"No none at all. Are you really nervous? Didn't you go through this at beacon or somewhere before?" I give him a confused look.

"No I was bitten when I went out camping once. The area was supposedly clear but apparently a baby king taijitu was in a hole beneath us, then that night it just kinda came up bit me and left. Nobody noticed until we returned home." He says looking down in memory of those carefree days.

"Hey don't get down it isn't that bad, you just get catapulted several stories into the air, no obvious way to land, and swarms of Grimm dying for a taste of you upon landing. All in all not that bad, nice and straight forward." I carelessly say with a chuckle.

"Yeah and because we are half Grimm we go unnoticed by them half the time the other half is what I can't wait for." The Angel says as she approaches us apparently having been eavesdropping on us. "By the way thanks for distracting my mom earlier so that she would let me go, names Roz." She says holding out her hand to me and a smile on her face. If it weren't that her Grimm marks were growing I would probably have shaken it but...

"May I ask why your marks are expanding and how you are not in a homicidal behavior yet?" I ask bluntly clearly intimidated by this little girl her power just isn't natural.

"Easy unlike you there is no beast inside yearning to come out only me and my mood ring marks pretty much and they will probably stay here until I can kill something. I really hope mom was hinting at a hunt for tomorrow." She says keeping her hand outstretched and a sweet grin on her face.

I decide to shake it assuming it isn't a trick to rip me apart. "You know with how we are supposed to be able to read negative emotions when it comes to you and your moms it's either blank or a bloodlust I can't find anything else." I say trying to keep calm but wanting to get this out so that I can know if it's safe to relax.

"That just means that it's a normal day I'm an angel of death after all. I didn't get that name for good reasons I got it because I love to kill. Just like my red mother. It's not something to panic over I was taught the rules my mom gave herself, only kill that which deserves it or was told had to be, but make sure they deserve that death first." She says this so cheerfully it genuinely makes me more scared for my life than before.

"On that horrifying note you two wanna drop dead cause I say sleep now suffer later chat after." Malachai casually says. "By the way names Malavhai pleasure to meet you Roz." He says as he unceremoniously falls to the ground sound asleep without even a sleeping bag.

"Oh yeah names Graham and I agree with him, should probably call it a night." As I say this she nods and guides me to the bags that we lay out and roll Malachai into then fade into the darkness.i


	3. The Heroes part II

POV Roz Schnee

Well that was fun I think to myself as the two boys I was talking to basically drop dead from exhaustion and restrained terror. "Geez I know everyone knows me but damn is the essence of fear strong." I mumble as I decide some fresh air would do me well.

As I walk outside the gymnasium I decide that the roof would be better to relax than where others could reach me so with a thrust of my wings I launch myself upward to fall onto the roof. The night sky is beautiful and the sounds of the beasts who call this place home are music to my ears. There is nowhere like Grimm Isle as the mainlanders call it. It is a place where Grimm never attack and we are in harmony with nature, however it is still a dark place only a half-Grimm could actually survive this place.

"Well well lady death needs to roost herself for the night. To close to the ground for ya there Roz." I sigh hearing the voice of another student to be, Maria Alph. She has been constantly flirting with me hoping we could be a it is annoying I would still consider her my one and only friend.

"Well if it isn't my favorite stalker." I smile turning to face her deciding to give her a hug just cause she really is cute with her black and blue hair and slender build, but mostly because she always seems to be more Grimm than human which is kind of hot to me sad to say. "And no it's not to roost just need to embrace the dark a bit and let it out." I say in an exhausted voice.

"Yeah saw that, seems only us two play with our Grimm half but yikes that was scary. Poor guy probably won't hit on a girl for awhile after that rejection. Makes me wonder why do you only tease me and not rip my head off." She starts rubbing against me as she says that. "Maybe you do like me after all." I notice even in the near darkness her cheeks get a bit darker.

"Nah I'm not my moms at least I try not to be. I only spare you because I need at least one person willing to talk to me without smelling like they took a crap five minutes in. That is really hard to deal with." I say pushing her gently away to stare into her lilac eyes that always seem calming.

"You do know you make it that way. I mean dayum girl you go from kind to killer and back again in a blink and not many within our age and even up to five years older have that kind of control it tends to throw people off they need to know that you are always both not bipolar like the majority of us." She looks me dead in the eyes as she holds me at arms length to get her point across. "So Angel wanna cuddle before bed?" Her comment would throw me off if she didn't always ask it every time we were alone.

I roll my eyes at her persistence and decide that with how this may be the last time I see her, or the start of a team depending on tomorrow I may as well give her this one gift. "Sure one night shouldn't hurt, and it may keep the guys off of me at school." The smile I see in return is more than enough to make me both scared and happy. I hope she doesn't start getting handsy with me in my sleep.

"Ok Angel come find me when you are cooled off, I'll be waiting." Maria says blowing a kiss my way as she uses her semblance to jump into the darkness and reappear out of my sight.

"That girl is going to cause me more trouble than our friendship is worth." I mumble as I sit down to get lost in the nature again. Then I hear what I was hoping for. At first it sounds like the wind but as a blackness in the sky approaches each flap becomes more the sound of thunder than a gentle rustle. The approaching nevermore who is one of the oldest Grimm on the island and my white mother's best friend descends upon the roof and lands right beside me.

"Hey Nevra thanks for coming I hoped you would show." The nevermore tilts its giant head in curiosity and starts to lower itself and open a wing to act like a bed. While I was still a baby my moms would leave me with Nevra and Dynatos, the beowolf who bit my red mother, and have them babysit me. Both Grimm became somehow deeply attached to me and would even be hesitant to let my moms have me back afterwards. The love from them always renews my resolve to stay kind to this world. "I Nearly lost faith before mom started her speech that was a scene. I nearly went for the kill on some guy who seemed that since he couldn't bully some friends I made today he would play rough with me. Poor guy probably didn't recognize me and here I thought that I was a celebrity in this place. Then Maria appeared," at this Nevra's feathers rustle as if in laughter, "and that happened I decided I would give in this one time to her just because I know I need a cuddle buddy tonight but you and Dyna aren't able to fit indoors, and unfortunately that is where I have to sleep tonight." Nevra closes her wing in on me as if to say "stay with me I'm a better bed."

I decide with how Nevra can be a jealous birdy with things like this that I should probably go while I'm still at the facility and not spirited away to her nest above our cliff side house. "It was nice to have you here Nevra but I have to go. I'll see you around as I fly overhead."

I creep back into the gym only to feel two arms wrap around me and pull me to the ground. "Took ya long enough Angel now let's get to bed." I recognize Maria's voice right in my ear as I feel the ground fade away beneath me and see a vast nothingness consume us. Next thing I know we are tucked in a sleeping bag spooning with Maria behind me holding me close to her like a lifeline to keep her alive.

"As much as I enjoy the amount of adoration from this embrace I'd rather be holding you Mary." I feel her loosen up her grip enough for me to roll over and then wrap my arms around her as well. "Much better now I can keep you from getting too comfortable." As I mumble this I drift off to sleep feeling the embrace of nothingness cocoon me.

"No worries Angel I got what I needed too." I hear right before I completely fall asleep.


	4. Cavalry

POV Graham Major

"Ugh that was not comfortable to sleep in and I don't recall even hopping in a sleeping bag last night to begin with." Malachai grunts as he finishes preparing for the day ahead merely putting on jeans and a baggy red shirt.

"Thank Roz for that if not her we would both have taken a cold floor. Speaking of I never even noticed she vanished from us." As I say this I search the room and notice that one bag apparently couldn't hold its occupants.

Two girls who look to be holding each other. One with black hair and deep blue streaks appears cocooned within the wings and arms of the other clearly in a very comfy position. Looking at the other I can't fully tell who it is with silver hair but outside of that she is covered in Grimm markings and is being held as well by the other girl in a truly loving embrace. "Holy shit is that Roz?" Malachai jumps apparently able to get more details than me on the situation.

Next thing we know Brandon rears his face again this time the Grimm is taking over. The murderous look in his golden eyes and the fact his entire body is glowing with the red marks. "Oh so a man's bed ain't good enough for you little missy gotta go find a girl to get down and dirty with what don't wanna get poked your part nevermore you should be used to some peckers bitch." His growl progressively intensifies until the whole room is awake to see his beowolf ears pop out and claws extend.

Malachai and I exchange a nod and decide to close the gap and get between Brandon and the girls. "Back off Brandon this is not the time or place and these are some people you don't want to go near." The steel calm of my voice causes a shudder to go through him causing the human half to reemerge. Knowing Brandon however it was out of knowing he was outnumbered not because I told him to behave.

"Ugh why are people yelling and why do I feel like I slept on a bird... Oh that explains it." The black haired girl groans as her eyes open up and slowly grow bigger at the sight in and around her arms. "I forgot she said yes." She mumbles barely above a whisper.

"So now that you are awake Mary mind letting go." The comment comes off as more a command from what appears to be a wide awake Roz who unfolds her wings from the other girl. The black haired girl quickly obliges Roz's order, clearly not wanting to push her luck yet.

"H..h..how..how long have you been up there Angel." The blacked haired girl's voice shakes in what could either be fear or embarrassment or maybe even confusion. It is hard to say because the turmoil of emotions in the room makes specifying moods hard between people. That was always something I was bad at.

"Long enough to say thank you Graham and Malachai it is too early for me to hold back and he really should just die." The malice in her voice clearly was not directed towards the other girl but actually Brandon. "Truth be told you are just really comfortable and adorable if that sight were broken bedlam would have ensued he lucked out that we got some bodyguards it seems."

"Ya know I cannot tell if that statement should hurt my manhood or boost it. You are going to ruin people there Death girl." Malachai says in his calm humorous voice clearly wanting to break the moment. The blush on his face very obvious to everybody.

"Sorry Mal didn't mean to swing at ya, well Mary and I need to get ready. We shall see you at the cliffs." Roz says tapping Mary in a gesture that causes them to apparently get sucked into nothingness.

"I really hope that whole scene was to mess with people I really do not want to find out that she is gay." Malachai says clearly having a crush on Roz.

"I'd wager she got what she wanted based on how she was behaving but come on Goshay we gotta go don't you shay." I laugh at the visible pain my garbage joke causes him as we head out to the cliffs. They aren't too far but still enough of a walk to make us get anxious for the upcoming ordeal.

"Okay everyone I want you to stand on the platforms before you in the order displayed on your scrolls." Ms. Rose says instructing us on what is about to happen. "Ms. Schnee has set up a goal for each pair, for this is how you are going to get your partner and later your teammates." As she talks Ms. Schnee approaches and taps her shoulder. "Now I need to get back to paperwork it seems, no rest for us wicked." She lightly jokes looking to the other woman before walking away.

Once she is out of earshot Ms. Schnee begins. "Okay the objective is we had some unruly visitors get shipped here for heinous acts against the regular populace, with that being said I want each of you to know that they will kill you if they get the chance and that they are currently being dropped as a group deep in the woods by our head of security Mr. Wukong. It will be each pairs job to find a White Fang member and bring me their corpse." I guess Roz gets her hunt and kill. That is truly not promising.

"Also on the matter of partners you don't choose them willingly you are paired for the rest of your time here with whomever you make contact with first upon landing. Now then off you go." She flicks her wrist in a shooing gesture and one by one we go flying into the air.

Upon the ascent I pull out Exodus my greatsword and flick at the hilt unlocking the blade which splits down the middle and each side slides away from each other. Ms. Rose truly is good at mechanics when it comes to weaponry and for that I am grateful as a spear is left where the sword's center used to reside. I aim my ballista of sorts and decide how to land this. Back at beacon I used a bow and my semblance but with the ursa inside I had to trade the weak for the strong and so I let the Grimm trickle out. My marks start to appear on my arms more plainly and spread over me completely forming the bone like armor of the Grimm I house inside.

With the growing strength and defense I fire my first spear about 30 paces ahead pumped with aura to let it stick, launching a giant pillar to crash into my feet as it comes up to them and I down to it. As I land it would have hurt like hell if I weren't an armored behemoth. I feel the Grimm start probing for prey while I myself search out Malachai. I feel a surge of darkness that I knew to search for and reload my spear by merely sliding back in the crevice and firing towards the destination creating pillars in a stairwell fashion that is actually bone crushing even to most hybrid standards without channeling the Grimm, which I've been doing so that I had a radar tuned in to the environment.

I descend quickly enough to sense a second surge of darkness and this time I am close enough to hear the release of energy. The wind crashes against me as a cloud of dust rushes in each direction. At the epicenter of the surge I know to be Malachai but all I see is a figure with a snake head to each side and a red glow radiating from each hand.

"Yo Malachai nice show, care to start the hunt now." I lift Exodus up as I salute to him. I sometimes think that our weapons are what allow us to identify when we are more or less Grimm because of how distorted each body gets.

"Glad you could make it Graham thought I'd have to get a medic considering those drops are bone breaking." One thing I learned while sparring with Malachai over the years when the Grimm is out he truly is different. Gone is the boy of joy and humor and instead is a beast of darkness. One who, mixed with his semblance is very fitting considering, but nonetheless he only functions on sarcastic and pissed in this state.

"Yeah figured I'm the only one you wouldn't kill like this. So do you feel any signs of normal people?" I decide best to keep him focused on the hunt no need for dawdling around.

"Honestly I can't pick up shite in these woods it's like they filled it with regular Grimm as well as our prey. The darkness is so thick in the air, and no Major it ain't cause I just blasted twice." The quick remark just rolls out and off me. The ursa inside is annoyed but I keep my calm demeanor as I try and probe out the humans but Malachai had a point the air is thick with darkness.

"How about we just walk towards the general center of this place maybe we will find something." I suggest sheathing my blade and not waiting for Malachai to follow.

As we walk I notice that the presence of darkness only grows empowering the Grimm making it surge inside trying to take over. Malachai appears unaffected by the energy and after seeing me lean against a tree to fight myself he decides to activate his rings he played with the previous night spawning what looked like a glove with a ruby in the center of each palm. He gets into a stance and puts one Palm over my heart the other towards the sky and then pushes. I feel the Grimm weaken and see the gemstones blacken drawing out the essence of destruction from within me.

When he is done he cracks a grin. "better mate? Can't have you bite the dust now but I think I'll keep the juice you just pumped into my Nashira." As he says that his eyes spark. "Oh yeah that's what I needed, found them and damn that's deep in and I mean deep we are fortunately going the right way so now you follow, kay." He then walks on guiding me towards our goal.

As we reach a cave that has half the entrance flooded by a lake a flare gets launched from where we initially started the day atop the cliffs. "That can't be good." I say as it descends right to us and with it a reemergence of that dark corrupting aura. "I need a hand Malachai more dark is spewing from this thing." I kick the flare into the lake as Malachai repeats earlier's action and drains out the excess negativity.

"Let's hope that there are no wild Grimm here too because that looked like a setup there. Also the whole lot of them are in that cave but I'm beginning to sense more now that I got that second boost and there are definitely some old Grimm here and they aren't the kind that created hybrids these beasts predate even Nevra." Speaking of nevermores a figure appears overhead to descend upon us. I draw Exodus only to realize that it was Roz and Maria, but they aren't alone as a nevermore is right upon them with the intent to kill.

"Help it's to tough for us to deal with alone." Maria says leaping from Roz's back. The nevermore immediately pulls back to launch its quills at us.

"Roz down, NOW!" I yell stomping the ground creating a rock wall between us and the beast and a second to trap our true prey. The quills are just barely blocked in time but at a price I clipped Roz's wing and my aura is nearly depleted from the barricade needing a heavy dose of reinforcement. "Ok what we know, it's a nevermore. Check. It's not bonded so we can kill it and it sees us as humans not Grimm it would seem. Ok. Finally it is blocking our prey. Gotcha."

I catch my breathe from my outburst. "Ok now for a plan aura wise I may as well be spent my next pillar will be as brittle as slate right now." I sigh and make each person give me a rundown of powers and what they can still do. With what I get I formulate a plan as the beast fires another volley of quills at us. "Ok cheers for dumb luck here we go. Malachai I need a charge of darkness, make it enough for my armor to last a full volley. I plan to have you launch my pillar in two chunks one above the other and Mary will shadow jump to the lower. Roz you are going to cocoon her in a fiery blaze got it." They all nod as the third volley strikes and breaks through to strike near us. "Good let's dance kids."

Malachai immediately pushes his palms into me launching the charge from Nashira through my body. I feel the surge and this time the Grimm inside works with me not against. My eyes glowing gold with blue as I become a sentinel fully encased head to toe in bone to distract and withstand the majority of the beast. I slam Exodus in the ground firing as little aura as necessary so I can keep going with brute force and create the dismal attempt at a pillar. The nevermore seeing me begins a descent to attack and I stand staring it down ready for what will come.

Malachai acts fast at blasting the pillars at it as I have it in a duel to the death. I immediately feel the beast weaken after the blast as if Malachai were now drawing out its essence. "Malachai that's enough it's weak as is, you don't need to become consumed by it." I immediately feel his next action.

As I yelled Maria got onto the rock and as I figured was a flaming meteor that crashed into the nevermore stinger first right between the eyes. Her flame immediately changes to ice and that's when Malachai acted. He used all his pent up darkness and with a gesture from Roz, who with her spear looked like our guardian angel blessing us with near indestructibility, fired what almost looked like a cannon of fire right where Maria planted her stinger.

With the ice armor from Roz Maria survived his shockwave but was shot clean through the other end in a dazed blur piercing the very core of it. My gridlock with the beast finished the Grimm satisfied with the carnage dissipates leaving me in only my shorts and I promptly collapse exhausted from the struggle amazed it worked.

"Now about those corpses we need let's get them and go. What do ya say girls?" Malachai asks his sarcasm raw but the Grimm in him is also spent and vanishes leaving the kind half to remain. "Here Graham I'll carry you." I feel Malachai lift me to lean on his shoulder as we approach the cave that we hear screaming from now as men slam on the barrier I caged them in.

"Guys step back. Roz one stab of your Morgent should be enough and as they come use your quills to stop them dead." I give her full reign to slaughter and she wastes no time firing a missile from a slit in her spear similar to my sword's only this one seems to fire dust instead. The blast easily shatters my wall and then she unfolds her wings and as one eye turns gold she unleashes a storm of quills almost as scary as what we just lasted, dropping each one of the enemy. "Ok let's take two and go." Are my last words before falling asleep in relief.

The hike back is uneventful and I awoke about three fourths through being held between Malachai and Roz. "Heh you may appear as an angel of death but I'd call you an angel of hope instead." I crack as I fully awaken letting them know I can walk.

"Just know Graham only I can call her Angel." Maria says clearly relieved that I am among the living. I laugh glad that we all met like this in a crazy place to absurd situations.

"May I ask why crazy lady?" I say laughing as we start the ascent up to the school gym.

"Consider her my sister and stalker that will just make it easier on your sanity." I look at Roz truly confused and Malachai laughs

"Yeah I had them explain to me earlier so that I didn't get my hopes up for nothing. Turns out Lady Death here is bi but only sees Mary here as her sister and cuddle buddy." I laugh at Roz's confused look at Malachai's remark and Maria's look of defeat but not surrender.

"Well here's to hoping we are a team then." I say as we haul our fresh kills up to the Headmistresses.

"Wow looks like Roz did all the killing here. Well, as the first team back you will have to wait a bit before we assign teams and your housing." Ms. Rose says laughing and eyeing up the four of us as if she were trying to see how much damage our hunt did to us.

As time passed we got to sit and chat and learn more about each other and about just how weird our pasts all were. It seems Roz had it craziest apparently her conception while big news on the island is actually being kept secret from the mainlanders and we can only assume why. Meanwhile it seems I was the only one to actually get to Beacon out of us before getting bitten. More groups start coming in very few as beaten up as we are but enough to let me know other Grimm were sent out to hunt us.

"Okay now that you all are alive and here and these lot." Ms. Rose says kicking each corpse separately, "are nice and dead let's wrap up this eventful day." The way she says that and her silver eyes shine with humor makes me realize that she must have shot that flare and unleashed the Grimm. Great a good headmistress and a bad one now i know who to be fully prepared when meeting. As I dwell on this she starts listing teams from last to first to retrieve a corpse I snap out of it. I come to by the third to last remaining team. "Brandon Grif, Caleb Lawrence, Lucius Mensus, and Tyler Black you will be team BCLT. Team blacklist led by Brandon Grif." Ms. Rose states glaring at Brandon giving him an unspoken threat that the name really says enough of. Her smile then returns as they walk away "Trey Saly, Raisa Briar, Lucas Vogel, and Lilliana Lon from now on you four are team TRLL, team troll led by Trey Saly and please try and behave all I ask just one week." Ms. Rose rambles leaving just us four to approach the stage. "Graham Major, Roz Schnee, Malachai Goshay, and Maria Alph from now on you are team GRMM, team Grimm led by Graham Major. Also good job you four on that fight." Ms. Rose congratulates us giving Roz a brief hug before sending us off to start this year.

* * *

Notes: that felt like a mouthful also my first fight scene I have written reviews on at least this chapter would be appreciated but for the whole story to would be nice. Hope you all enjoy so far for this is just the beginning.


	5. First Day at Grimm

Notes: to everybody reading this so far I cannot write filler parts easily but I am aware they will be needed before the next planned arc can begin so sorry if the story isn't popping out lightning fast for a few days I am trying though so I hope everybody is enjoying this so far

* * *

POV Malachai Goshay

A new day, a new life and boy is it weird. First thing this morning Roz feels it is ok to dress in front of all of us. It was hard to tell who got more excited me or Maria, but Graham just sighed, pulled a blanket up like a curtain over her and said, "we may be a family now but please some decency I get you grew up only around women, but please for the guys in the room don't undress out in the open."

To this Roz got confused and just looked at each of us. "Well we need to know each other for what we are and also I think the other girl in the room is reacting to this worse than you." She starts to laugh still not seeming to get human decency so Graham gives her a scolding glare. "Fine I won't undress out in the open but no promises if it's boiling hot outside."

Graham decided to settle for that but Maria decided to strike then. "So that means that you change in the closet then." To this Roz glares at her as I feel my face heat up at the implications of that.

"No." Is all Roz says and finishes getting her uniform on. The outfit is one style for both genders only change being adjustments to the shirt for each person's build and Grimm half. It is a red and white, clearly a joke towards the two Headmistresses, shirt where red dominates it and the white is a rose over the left sleeve cuff. A jacket goes over top in black with a similar Rose printed on the back only this one has a red top that fades to a white bottom. The pants are simply black jeans or jogging shorts for physical classes. After finishing up she looks to Graham, "ok papa bear I'm decent now you can drop the curtain I'll head out and force Mary into the bathroom so you two can get ready."

After her and Maria leave Graham and I quickly change and prepare for the day. "Soooo that happened." I say awkwardly noting how he appears very uptight after that scene.

"Yeah I just hope that the craziness of all of you doesn't make me go nuts." Graham states in a tired and beaten voice. "Sorry I'm still feeling yesterday through my entire being." As he mentions it I notice the subtle signs of soreness from him.

"Heh all good pops." I get a half annoyed half amused glare from Graham for repeating Roz's earlier nickname. "Come on we are both ready and in sure the girls are to let's get to class Graham."

He rises slowly and decides to use me as a crutch. "Shouldn't I be leading not you, also never doubt the statement that something will hurt in the morning." He then knocks me n the bathroom door as we approach the front door of our apartment. "Hey hurry up we have only ten minutes until class and it's on the other side of campus."

Roz and Maria both immediately jump out clearly having been waiting on us. "We were ready it was just you two that took to long." Roz says rudely as the door opens but after seeing Graham down she appears concerned. "Wrestling a nevermore really took it out of you huh? Here let me help." She puts a hand on him and I feel her start to wrap an air of warmth and strength around him.

Graham manages to stand strong after the aura takes effect. "Thanks Roz let's get going guys." He grunts guiding us off still sore but clearly the stiffness faded from Roz's aura.

Our first class is a history of Remnant and the four countries Vale, Vacuo, Atlus, and Mistral and how we fit into the equation as a growing power. It seemed most of the class had similar lectures at academies across Remnant but then there was Roz, Maria, and I as far as I knew learning this for our first times. I notice that teams TRLL and BCLT are here and that Brandon looks to be sizing up everybody for a fight. I can feel the Grimm inside me slither to life sensing the need to prepare for an attack, but I just don't know when the bugger will strike. "So Malachai since you seem to be so observant care to explain why it is we were given this island and not just killed off like the beasts some argue us to still be?" The professor asks clearly hoping to catch me daydreaming, but I appear entry became really good at multitasking ever since that Taijitu bit me.

"Yeah the Headmistress Ms. Schnee was the first to reveal that we as people did not die when bitten or fully convert but it was somewhere in between causing us to be. At first it seemed futile to try and disclose the information to the public but after she almost single handedly protected the students of Beacon from an attack by the White Fang she got the renown from her peers and the backing of the professors to keep her safe. The headmaster at the time Professor Ozpin figured that it would be in her best interest to live away from the prying eye and help others grow and recover from the initial shock of the change." I crack a smug look at the Professor upon answering him.

"Well it would seem somebody is very observant even if he doesn't look it, but yes Mr. Goshay is correct it was Ms. Schnee who started all this for us." As he rambles on I notice Roz start nodding off. I decide to leave it be besides she probably had this pounded into her years ago.

Graham gently nudges her to consciousness and seems to allow the Grimm to slip a little anticipating what happens next. The teacher steps out real quick to check his scroll when Roz jumps up spreading her wings and firing a quill to bounce off his armored shoulder. Brandon takes this as his chance and leaps in with a cleaver to try and hack off her wings as his team advance on the rest of us. I immediately free the grim as does Maria our eyes golden and our skin bloodred with markings as my snakes each grab a different member of team BCLT and Maria catches the third by the tail.

Graham apparently saw the attack coming to and with his armored shoulder catches the blade easily. "That was a bad idea Brandon. I am just this side of snapping, and you poor boy will be my first meal." The growl from Graham causes everybody to stop and watch him lift up Brandon by the throat, "now choose wisely either stop altogether on your little quest against my teammates or die."

The Professor apparently returned during this split second outburst but only seem to stand back and watch. "I will gut you all one day especially that silver haired bitch but for now I'll let you enjoy the family fun time Graham." Brandon's calm remark only causes Graham's grip to tighten as his eyes become a vibrant gold and his body slowly gets cocooned in his armor.

I decide to step in before he fully gives in to the beast and use my semblance to draw out his darkness, but without Nashira it builds up inside me fueling my Grimm. The serpent head each bite deeper into their prey before letting go and each grabbing one of Brandon's shoulders with their teeth. I have them lift him up for air so Graham doesn't fulfill his promise, then use the surge of darkness to blast Brandon through a wall. "Just stop idiot you won't win and you should be surprised I came to your pathetic aid." I shout letting the Grimm fade and Tyler, Caleb, and Lucius all run to find their now broken leader.

"Well on that note everybody, class will be dismissed."


	6. An Offer

POV Ruby Rose

"Well... That escalated quickly huh?" I say to myself as I close my scroll having been informed by Professor Grant of an incident in his class and then watching the video feed of my daughter be protected by her team from Brandon Grif. That boy will probably be another Cardin, probably die like him too at this pace. I get lost in my thoughts of long ago back to when Yang and Blake were still around and our wild antics as team RWBY. Now Weiss is in charge and after Yang and Blake's deaths the RW of old has not left this island.

I start to mope not noticing that the class I am supposed to teach is starting to pour in. "Hey mom what's on the schedule for today." I snap back to reality to see my little Roz looking at me with the rest of her team not far behind.

"Wait for class to start and everyone to get here sweetie you will see." I can't help but perk up thinking of what it is I am about to say and what it means for everybody on this island, Weiss and I have tried for so long that the more I think about it the more pumped I get.

The last few stragglers arrive including a bandaged Brandon being assisted by his team. That only makes me smile more. "Ok now that everybody could make it let us begin. This may be your first day of your first year here but still things off the island don't stop for us, so let's begin. First off welcome to sparring and weaponry. I won't be your only instructor for this class only the hands on aspects of it. Second while in this class you are not allowed to access your Grimm half. I don't care that it is a primal part of how you fight because you need to know balance and control as much as form and tactics. Now then any questions before my next announcement?" I look around seeing no raised hands. "Good because before we see the physical prowess of some students let me all tell you something. The Vytal Festival is in Vale this year and it was meant to be hosted by Professor Arc head of Beacon academy, however having been informed of our connections with Beacon and being a community of people and Faunus across Remnant he decided to make Ms. Schnee and I host it. To you that means very little at first but in reality it means that each team here at this school is in essence eligible to participate in the tournament. That being said if your team wishes to enter you only have one month to inform Ms. Schnee or myself of your plan, for after that we will personally see if you are capable of representing us outside of this closed community. Now then with all that out of the way who wants to spar?"

My tangent seems to have intrigued and energized many of the previously tired looking students. Roz and Maria seem especially bubbly after it and both jump up in anticipation. "Ok you two, I will be using you to explain how tournament combat works and then after you can see who the better Grimm is." They each eagerly nod at me as they descend the stairs of the lecture hall down to the stage and stand at the ready opposite of each other. I use my scroll to display to the room their aura levels and signal them to begin. "Ok go girls," and with that I start to explain how the match is judged via boundaries and aura levels and how you do not have to be fatal in your strikes but persistence in your actions to win. As I rap up the lecture Maria collapses from exhaustion of trying to keep up with Roz's assault with her Morgent. "Hmmm it seems that we have a winner right on cue. Any other takers." As I look up I notice Roz lost barely any aura as if she had only been on a jog, not in a fight.

The next to students to volunteer are Graham Major and Raisa Briar. "Graham I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to spar today I got word of earlier and will not let you release your darkness on another student. How about we let Roz take another swing in the ring ok?" I ask mainly to see if my daughter is already disobeying the school rules, but also knowing that if that boy got in a fight this moment somebody would be out for a couple of days.

"If that's the case may I go instead ma'am?" I hear Lucius ask clearly with something in mind by the way he attempted to be sweet about it. While the faculty knows Brandon is an outright bully we are also aware of each other team members' pasts on this island.

"Sure but just so you know," I let my body shift from my normal giddy self to the dark Grimm half without any physical indicators that the students can pick up on, "she is my daughter and if you try to redeem your leader you won't be seeing the sun for a long, long time." The darkness fades from me as I hold the sadistic smile to let him know I am serious, then put my actual smile back on. "Now let's let the show begin."

Lucius uses a unique weapon meant to accommodate his Taijitu Grimm half however without the Grimm the weapon looks awkward. It is meant to be a grappling hook that looks as if it should be shot off the crossbow it is on when in reality it fires explosive bolts from there. The hook itself is sharpened down and able to be held by the fangs of a snake if it were to try and launch it somewhere.

He attempts to keep his distance from Roz at first firing off multiple bolts with little success as she catches them in mid-flight with dust charges from her spear. Roz deciding to try and end it quickly closes the gap in no time using the slit in her spear's tip to catch Lucius' grappling crossbow and pries it from his grasp. She then twirls in a fashion similar to me and crescent rose, as she slashes Morgent at him over and over again. Finally pinning him to the wall.

"Well," I say out of breath myself from the speed at which she took him out again using a bare minimum of her aura, "that was fast ok I'm thinking we have a winner." As I tilt my head down to turn off the screen I hear a gunshot that I know to be Brandon's Malevolence firing.

Before anybody can blink I am on him. "Now I know you had an incident earlier and while normal schools would have you expelled or only suspended for these actions, we are outside those laws. There is nothing to stop me from killing you slowly and painfully if you so much as poke my daughter." I can see the gold of my eyes mirrored in the near lifeless terror of his as I pin him to the ground a clawed hand pressed to his throat enough for blood to trickle out.

"I recommend you end your vendetta today if you don't I will end it for you also those boys on your team they are your responsibility so behave yourself or the whole team goes down with you into that grave." With those last words spoken I get up and retract the beast inside but not before kicking away Malevolence towards Graham to pick up. "Now then before anything else bad can happen I think we will end class here, and team GRMM could you stay a bit." I put on my sweet face which only scares most of the class more making them bolt for the door.

Once everybody leaves I look at who is quickly becoming my favorite team as they all look at me with a calmness that comes from knowing that they have dodged a bullet. "I think you should call it a day you have made one obnoxious enemy and I saw the whole stunt this morning. I want you all to relax and have a day on the town and Roz you can send the check to me ok." I give them a smile seeing the stunned looks on their faces.

"Ummm Ms. Rose why exactly are you doing this?" Graham calmly asks with a confused look on his face only mirrored by the rest of them.

"Because unlike the other first years you guys had a special time in those woods yesterday and you deserve a treat for how well you handled it. Also because unlike the other teams Weiss and I agreed that your team has no choice, we are forcing you to be in the tournament since you are the most capable. We don't want you being shy so we are giving you a free day before you hit the books. You only have three months to train for the event and there will be no restraint from the staff on you."

"So the Grimm were your doing I'm surprised to know I was right on that well one mystery solved sure I think it is an honor to be hand picked for the tournament I won't let you down. How about you guys?" Graham says laughing as he folds his arms over his chest.

"You sir are my brother I will follow where you lead." Malachai announces merrily jumping and embracing Graham as the brother he called him out as.

"It's clear you have my back so I'll make sure to have yours I'm all in." The declaration on Roz actually stuns me because she takes after me in social skills.

"As Malachai with Graham I am with Roz so you get me whether you like it or not." Maria's usual clinginess to my daughter makes me laugh. This team had hope and with it they should be fine.

"Ok you have our answer Ms. Rose we will relax today and tomorrow we will begin your plan for our training." Graham says as the leader of team GRMM with the backing of them all the determination in their eyes promising me a grand spectacle.


	7. Cookies

Notes: I would like to thank everybody who has been reading this so far. On Halloween night this story broke 100 views and while that may be small to me it is huge. it's very humbling to think that this actually held people's interest that much. So thank you anybody who reads this and as always I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

POV Roz Schnee

"Good then Graham go to Ms. Schnee and let her know, the rest of you enjoy your day off. After it even your weekends will be busy." Mom says as she walks us to the door and sends us on our way.

"Please no more trouble you guys it's not even ten in the morning and we have been in two fights." Graham pleads as he starts to head off to my other mom and discuss our first semester of school. We all nod our promise to be calm, but it is hard when both times I was the target.

After Graham walked off Malachai and Matia both looked at me awkwardly. "Why do I feel like a fresh steak at an animal shelter right now?" I blurt out to get them back down to earth I Mary feel awkward but it isn't that bad yet.

Malachai is the first to regain his composure. "Well after seeing where you get your bloodthirsty behavior from and debating asking you out I'm kind of scared right now." To this Maria and I laugh.

"Oh come on Mal I have quite literally stalked her for a year and a half and have yet to get a death threat for it odds are you will be in the same boat as me, just really good friend." Maria keeps laughing making me realize just how odd my relationship with her is and how weird being in a room day to day with two people wanting my favor will be.

I sigh deciding I might as well stick around. Originally I had planned to fly off to Dyna and Nevra but these two seem like they will follow. "Well how about we just forget about all that I'm hungry and we have yet to eat so who wants cookies? I know a great bakery my red mom always goes to so it is one of the best on the island." My stomach rumbles at the mere thought of the cookies from town.

"Why is that how you name your parents red or white?" Malachai asks seeming to try and understand my weird speech.

"Well they are both my mom so it confuses people when I just say "my mom" and rotate between the two however they are very color oriented so they are red and white." I say laughing at the simplicity of it. "Anyways cookies let's go."

I lead my two companions to the the bakery only to see a friendly face inside. "Hey Roz who are the friends and shouldn't you guys be in classes today. Before you ask your moms told me how yesterday went good job not dying." Sun Wukong says as he eats a few doughnuts.

"The guy is Malachai and the girl is Maria. My red mom gave our team the day off after having been in two fights. Starting tomorrow though we are on a special schedule to rain for the Vytal festival, which I am more than pumped for." I say walking over to the counter and order a dozen cookies.

"Wait, wait you guys are in the festival? I mean the mainlanders are finally going to give us a chance to represent ourselves?" The outburst from Sun makes all of us drop our jaws in shock not having known this would be the first time ever.

Malachai recovers first and responds with a chuckle. "According to Ms. Rose the headmaster of Beacon would rather her and Ms. Schnee host instead and in doing so is giving the best of us here a chance to participate. The teams were meant to volunteer and go through a process to determine if they could handle the stress of it all but our team was forced into it by the headmistresses."

The news causes Sun to both grunt and smile. "Good luck with that, the tournament is not an easy thing take it from someone who participated. Well guess my work load is going to jump over the next three months."

We talk a little longer about the festival and initiation before Malachai, Maria and I decide to head back to our dorms. Once there we find Graham looking over our schedule as if memorizing it. "Whatcha got there Papa Bear, our orders?" Maria shadow jumps behind him and asks.

"Yeah and we might as well warm up today. It looks like we go from 6 am to 8 pm with this crap." He lets out a sigh as if already feeling the strain to come. "Also why do you all call me Papa Bear?"

I double over laughing as do Malachai and Maria. "Well my red mom was the closest to a dad I have but the protectiveness you show just feels fatherly. It's like that is how being leader affected you, you became our dad." As I say this I jump into his lap playfully and hug him to the displeasure of all three of them. Graham grunts at the gesture giving me a pat on the back before prying me off him.

"Well guess I earned it then heh. Seems team GRMM consists of an angel a bear a true deathstalker and whatever in the world you are Malachai. I don't think anything can describe your style and abilities." Graham sighs seeming to exhale all the weight off of him. "Come on guys lets get to the gym I'll explain our next three months on the way."

"The first month will be basic control training, you know unleashing the Grimm but in harmony with yourself where you have control and it has freedom. We will be sparring and doing physical training alongside that. Then the second month based on our progress will be either Grimm or non-Grimm team combat drills to get our teamwork down." Graham finishes our debriefing right as we get to the gym. "So for now let's do some Grimm combat and see how long we can hold it. Malachai I want you on the sidelines to draw out the darkness should somebody lose control." We then fan out with Graham in the center and Maria and I on each side, Malachai stands back ready to do his part. "Ok everybody let us see how much darkness we can unleash."


	8. A Spar with the Valkyries

POV Maria Alph

The first month of trying went by fast and without to many incidents. We all learned just what Roz meant by being a real half-Grimm as she never was not herself. Graham on the other hand had the least control, his passive nature constantly fighting the beast within down. Malachai became a life saver on three occasions where Graham lost it, using his semblance to take the darkness and blast it into nothingness. After awhile though he started blasting it into Roz to see if she would break only to learn that she could hold it in just as easily as his Nashira does. I became more attuned with the deathstalker half of me causing my stinger to become a permanent appendage on me at all time, intimidating those around us. Our training left us with only the mandatory first year classes and then the rest were for junior classes. The strain on us was small compared to how much we were gaining.

"So month two begins today, think any other teams will join our suicide program?" I say hanging from the ceiling as if I were sitting on a floating chair. We have all gotten used to certain oddities of each other like my habit to shadow jump behind people or hang from the ceiling.

"According to both moms no we are still having solo lessons with Mr. and Mrs. Valkyrie." Roz says laying in bed curled up in her wings like a blanket. "Guess we gotta get moving huh?" She sighs opening her wings and grabbing her clothes for the day.

"Even after a month you still won't hop in the closet huh?" My usual remark barely gets a rise out of her anymore instead all I get is a look and an adorable "nope," that makes it irresistible to keep asking.

"And you seem to still try after all those cold rejections." Malachai chimes in leaving the bathroom where he had just changed. "All clear Roz." He cracks a grin in my direction as Roz gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Mal." She says upon entering the bathroom and locking the door. As she does I give him a death glare letting some Grimm slip into it making my usual brown eyes sparkle gold.

"Down you two this game will one day get me killed from your attempts to one up each other." Graham sighs then yells, "and Roz quit taunting these lovesick fools I don't want us being down two members come next month.

"You 're no fun dad those two wouldn't hurt each other you've seen it firsthand I'd swear they use me to cover up their actual feelings." We all hear Roz from behind the door where Malachai and I glare daggers towards. She quickly gets ready for the day and gets out only to laugh. "See what I mean Graham they are hiding it they want each other not me."

"Come on now that we are all ready let's get to training." Graham sighs yet again, really emphasizing the nickname for him, that the whole school has joined in on.

We all are shuffled out the door by Graham before he closes it. "You guys done with your special curriculum yet?" Trey of team TRLL asks poking his head out the his door. The gangly blond with brown eyes approaches us in such a way we all know his next move. He launches a taloned hand at Malachai, who casually flicks it away and catches Trey at the shoulder with ease. "Damn you got fast Mal I hope we don't have to face you guys come the tournament."

We all look at him in shock that his team qualified. "Well congrats on qualifying but yeah we still have our unique schedule that just got amped up for this month." Malachai says letting Trey down. "We plan on being the best here for the tournament." His cocky grin really makes me excited for training.

"Come on I wanna start already." I moan breaking up the two and pushing Malachai towards the exit.

As we leave I see Roz look to Graham and mouth, "see I'm innocent." He just rolls his eyes as I glare at the silver Angel before me as we leave the building and quickly make our way to the gym.

"Glad you could make it prepare for the worst kiddos." We are immediately welcomed by Nora Valkyrie slamming her hammer into all of us with her inhuman strength. "Oops forgot to say duck." She says as we all jump out of the way and Graham sidesteps it to catch the hammer, needing to apply his Grimm to not buckle under the force.

"I'm glad to see all of you are already warmed up enough to dodge Nora, and maintain control to hold that blow. She had Sun drain 4 tasters on her this morning and that is only the warm up." Her husband Ren approaches us applauding our reactions. "Now show us how far you all have come as a team."

Graham immediately calls the shots knowing Ren will easily counter attack while Nora will press us into a corner. "Malachai start channeling Roz, and Roz bless Maria and I. Maria you and I are going to press the assault use my pillars got it." We all nod and fan out.

Nora immediately goes for a swing that Graham again catches, but this time he spawns a pillar to separate our opponents encasing the half of the room Ren is in, in shadows. I feel a blanket of fire engulf me and use that as my cue to jump. I hop out behind Ren who uses his Taijitu heads to block me as he turns to strike with his guns. I use my Remains to parry and keep him close enough that the fire affects him and he can get a full forced blow on me. His heads repeatedly go for a bite moving in sync with the rest of him as my stinger keeps them back.

Off to the side I hear crashes as Graham and Nora fight and Graham takes a solid blow from her hammer, shattering his plate armor and throwing him across the room. "Malachai fire." We all understand his goal. The command was short to confuse but the message was sent. I jump to Malachai then again to Nora for close range where she was resetting from the swing, and Malachai launches a pulse of darkness at her strong enough to knock away Manghild. Roz then uses her quills to keep Ren away from it and knock Nora off the pillar.

"Ok that was good looks like you have control down and know how to work as a team. One thing Graham find quicker ways to communicate, and Maria good work using the Grimm independently and cooperatively with your normal arsenal. I'll let Ms. Schnee and Ms. Rose know that you are ready for the next step you can take a break until they come for the next class." Ren says putting down his weapons and going to aid Nora, who is slowly rising from the shockwave.

As we leave the room all of us collapse in the field from exhaustion. "I can't believe we managed to do that I mean holy hell those two are tough." I grunt barely able to move my arms.

"I don't want to hear it, I know we each have been hit by that hammer but unless I had the boost like I did with the nevermore that is unstoppable." Graham tries to move only to cough from the start exertion. "Ugh it hurts to live ."

"You two took the majority of that but I feel like I just launched my soul into that shot. By the way how were you able to go toe to toe with Ren like that? That was incredible." Malachai says crashing from the adrenaline rush that only Roz seems to gracefully be falling from.

"Well this was only a warm up for month two, and a sample of what to expect from the competition." Roz says sitting down by Graham and using her aura to help him recover. "Jeez pops you took one hell of a blow there." She says seeing the bruise that their combined auras are barely able to mend.

"Heh go team glad to know we can make it. Now how about we live through this month I'm beginning to think victory is ours now." Graham says after some time. "Let's just enjoy right now things are going to be worse here on out." We all nod and drift off into a slumber on the lawn as the day goes on.


	9. Planning a Tournament

Notes: first off this is a brief chapter but it's the introduction to the new arc "the Vytal festival" so it was inevitable that it would be brief.

Second I would like to thank both NobleMETA and SecretlySilentEvil. NobleMETA for letting people know about this story, and from there people like SecretlySilentEvil showing up to give a great review that will ultimately make this story that much better for all of you. The readers

so yeah that's that I hope you enjoy.

* * *

POV Weiss Schnee

With only a week before the Vytal festival and two before the tournament things on Grimm get hectic. First I had to deal with the training of team GRMM who at this point seem unstoppable and inseparable. Next was working with Sun on security, with us hosting only bad things could happen between hate crimes and a student losing control. Fortunately the festival is on the mainland still, so that minimizes a large risk. Although Professor Arc seems more than happy to be of service.

After one such talk with the headmaster of Beacon I look over at Ruby. "I think the poor boy is scared of us. Were we that traumatizing during his childhood?" I sigh strolling into my office. Ruby

as always is in my leather chair working on my computer. Her head pops up just quick enough to flash me a smile. "I think we were, I mean he has Jaune's fragility with Pyrrha's skill set. I think they used us as his trainers so he got our crazy side more than the family side." Ruby states bluntly chuckling a little. "Oh god wait til he meets Roz now that will be a sight." Her laughter grows to a maniacal level that is infectious and I quickly join in. We both end up on the crimson carpet rolling in tears of joy.

"So are we finally going to let the world be aware of how Grimm breed then, or will she just be assumed adopted?" I ask standing up recovering from my now sore ribs.

"Please I'm sure they would catch on quick if we tried saying she was adopted, but at the same time with her secret out we will be on thin ice. If the kingdoms realize we hid something that big then they will start snooping their noses around seeing what other secrets we have kept from them." She says lost in thought thinking the same thing as me, our daughter will become a catalyst for war. Her life will be the final straw for the kingdoms tolerance to snap.

"You know I have always wondered if Ozpin still lived would she really? I mean he was the reason people could come to grips with us, without him our side isn't nearly as strong." I say starting to regret letting Roz off the leash.

"Cheer up Weiss with how we are odds are nobody would dare question us." Ruby's comment while comforting sends a chill up my spine.

"We really are people's nightmares aren't we? What happened to us?" I say with a light chuckle trying to shake the pain that statement brings me.

"Easy, Grimm bites and living to long for our own good." I burst out laughing at her bubbly truthful answer, causing the pain to ease except that in my ribs.

"Yeah that is very true well let's get on to the next thing then." I sigh leaning forward to speak into the mic at my desk. "Attention all qualifying students please head to the entrance hall immediately."

"Ahhh assemblies how I love the group reactions to our nefarious schemes." I truly would be lost without Ruby's constant lighthearted joking.

I stand right at the front doors of the school there wrought iron frame adding to the serious tone. Ruby is at my side watching everybody gather. In all honesty the number is shockingly few. "I get we were strict with the tests but did we really only get six qualifying teams?" My question barely a whisper gets just as subtle a nod from Ruby.

"Ok then," I say out loud but more to myself than to start my speech. "You select few have been given a rare chance for those in your positions. You get to fight in the Vytal festival. That may be true but it is only an oversimplified part of what you are doing. You are showing the world who and what we are. Not the mindless beasts that wild Grimm can be, and not a monstrous traitor out to slaughter in thousands. You get to show that we are no more and no less than humans and fauna given a new set of skills that are unique and unmatched. You get to teach the world of light that even they have darkness in them and that without both parts being accepted they cannot rise above their own mindlessness."

The cheers I get from this are brief but show exactly how pumped they are, and how much weight has been put on their young shoulders.


	10. Welcome Back to Beacon

POV Phillip Arc

"Sir the Grimm are here as are the two Headmistresses." The disgust from my secretary Ms. Alph is clear as she sends the message that Grimm Academy has arrived, along with those two women. A shiver runs down me just remembering their commanding auras and the pure darkness that just hung over them as they taught me how to fight one of their kin.

"Very well guide them to the assembly hall meanwhile I'll assemble the other students." The fear of seeing those two after all these years is barely noticeable as I dismiss her and rise to the intercom. "All students and faculty are to gather in the main assembly hall our guests of honor have arrived let's give them a warm welcome."

As I climb the stage for my speech I notice that only about 24 students with Ms. Rose and Ms. Schnee. The sight brings a silent sigh of relief to me at knowing when they said that their qualifications were harsh. That thought only leads to a disaster at realizing it means that group actually are probably the cream of the crop at Grimm and that they are going to be nightmares during combat. I decide to distract my thoughts just long enough to compose myself to address the rather large crowd as a whole.

"This is a unique time. One hundred years ago thanks to a student of this academy we learned that being bitten by a creature of Grimm is not the end, but instead is a new beginning. The Vytal Festival is fast approaching and other schools will one by one be joining us with representatives of their students. As students of Beacon I want you to welcome every new face with cheer and learn how unique and vast our world is. Now with that all being said Grimm academy has arrived today with the Headmistresses of their growing school. With a festival meant to celebrate humanity united I believe those who have been brought together from every great country and bound to the darkness as well would understand this unity better than those of us separated and dispersed throughout the world as onlookers. Now Ms. Schnee the one who leads these unique few and who was that student all those years ago who brought a light into the purest dark will speak." I step down from the stage wiping the sweat from my brow as Ms. Schnee ascends it with her usual commanding presence in a dress that covers her nicely in front but the back is open at the shoulder blades, allowing all to see the markings of Grimm that cover her royal form. The only white on her is her hair and the dress, which was apparently tailored for incidents such as this.

"That could not have been put better I would say because yes this is a unique time and yes we are unique individuals. To those who don't know what happens when a Grimm bites you this is what happens." Immediately her eyes are gold but you can still see her blue irises within them. Her body becomes black while her muscles are all traced in the markings of Grimm and a pair of pitch black wings spread out behind her, wings of an ancient nevermore. A cold sweat breaks out at the sight. Last time I saw was 55 years ago and I don't recall her being encompassed in blackness. This turn of events causes many of the staff and students to draw their weapons, while the envoy from Grimm looks at it as if nothing has happened. In fact they are studying the group as if calculating what to do if this draws out. "For those of you uneducated about us we are not mindless, we are human. As Professor Arc put it even in this pure darkness there is light, as demonstrated by the fact that standing before you is what appears to be more Grimm than human still acting human." Her voice doesn't waver at all and it is still the same as the woman this nightmare took the place of. "Now then we are all here to celebrate a unity that has lasted for over a century and a half. This unity has stood the test of time but it has more tests to prove, such as the unity of light and dark. That is why Professor Arc invited us here, to start the test that will solidify a world that has always been in two pieces. Let it be known we are no more the monster than you, we are no more mindless than you. We are you as you are us. The only difference," her darkness fades leaving behind a pale form and blue eyes encased in human white, "is we let it be understood that we have darkness in us. That is what the world has to do is learn to accept that darkness and learn to harmonize all that they are."

With that she bows and every unsheathed weapon is put away, the awe on each person's face at seeing the nightmare fade into purest white. The crowd is then dispersed by Ms. Alph who makes sure to ignore our guests. "Nice staff Phil glad to see that little boy grew up so well." Ms. Rose holds out her hand to me which I politely shake.

"Don't be shocked honestly nobody wants this job, I'm sure you two understand the pressure put on us." I try to be lighthearted about the statement but it still comes out a little scared. They both nod agreeably however.

"Speaking of burdens," Ms. Schnee says waving over four students, two boys and two girls. The boys could be mistaken for brothers in appearance but the aura of relaxation from the bulkier one makes me think otherwise. As I look at the girls I notice one is a younger looking version of my secretary, who seems to have disappeared with everyone else. The other dark blue haired girl causes me to take a step back as recognition and horror set in. "This would be our newest prodigy team, Team GRMM." She says as they get within earshot.

"Please tell me that the silver eyed one is not some experiment to create children for you guys." I whimper truly hoping that my assumption is wrong.

Ms. Rose chuckles an answer, "nope she is not a creation of science Weiss and I learned how Grimm procreate and she was the outcome of that lesson." Her giddiness and what she explains to me only makes things worse on me. "Relax Phil you aren't involved in our affairs."

"But Atlas, after the last member of your old team died you never left the island and used me to inform the other world powers. That action makes me appear accountable and on top of that fifty years ago the Schnee family bought Atlas that place is now quite literally their playground. The lights in the world are out, I dragged you to the mainland because of that. Because I hope you two can reunite this hopeless world." My anger appears as fast as it fades my mood somewhat better for it.

"So is this why you told me to dye my hair mom?" Their daughter asks clearly sensing that a weight has been put on each of their young shoulders.

"Yes Roz it was to hide that you are the child of who should have been heiress to the Schnee Dust Company but I guess we could just siphon the darkness out of them as Malachai does, and from there fix this mess from the ground up." Ms. Schnee sighs formulating a plan.

"Oh joy the evil pair wants to burn the world in order to save it." I laugh bitterly thinking I may have caused more harm than good with this plan.

Ms. Rose is right on me with sadistic joy pouring from her words. "Yeah but from the ashes a forest always grows back healthier than before." I decide to walk away at the dark light her silver eyes reveal to me.


	11. Reunion

Notes: this chapter was done differently. I had help from SecretlySilentEvil to grammar check my horrendousness. Also there is a character in here of his creation that's role is going to be important throughout the story. This may become how I do it from now on for it was a lot of fun to write this in docs and I feel the quality is far better. I hope you agree and enjoy.

* * *

POV Roz Schnee

"So that just happened." I say walking out of the main assembly hall. The hallway in front of me still leaving me breathless in its grandness compared to home, which felt more like a bunch of warehouses.

"Yeah your family is nuts. Are you related to the Schnee family by chance Roz?" Malachai asks clearly a little shocked at what was just said.

"I don't know my moms never brought it up before, they seemed to only refer to the Wukongs and Xiao Longs as family. Along with the Arcs and Valkyries." I sigh wondering myself. "Maybe I'll ask my white mom about it later." He gives me a subtle nod in understanding.

I start to feel a thick humming in the air as we start to exit the building. the closer we get to the doors the heavier it gets. "Incoming." I hear just before a red blur slips past my head. next thing I know I am pinned to the ground my head barely able to move and see everybody else. Graham is standing by sheer willpower while Maria and I are both pinned down. I see a black glyph underfoot that seems to be holding us. Malachai seems the least affected as if nothing is happening, however he is trying to help Maria regain her footing to no avail.

Then even more blurs appear in a mixture of green and blue too quickly for me to process. Followed by a loud explosion and multiple groans revealing four kids all around my age knocked to the floor pinned down by sparkling ice crystals. "The hell was that for?" a pink haired girl asks dropping what appears to be a matchbox.

The glyph seems to be dying down, but not gone completely. The double doors of Beacon open to reveal one seriously annoyed looking black, silver, and red raven faunus. His eyes seem to be transitioning from red to blue, and all the red outlining is turning to silver.

"Son of a…" I hear Graham say. He must know this character. He pulls apart his bow-like weapon, with the red line connecting the two dissipating. Now armed in both hands, he steps toward the pink haired girl. He crouches down, and puts one sword next to her head.

"Olivia, drop the spell, now."

"Okay, okay! Don't hurt me." The girls high pitched whine hirts my ears.

"Good." He smirks, and lifts his sword as the glyph disappears. He connects the swords back together, and uses a blue arrow to freeze the entire team where they are. With the situation diffused, I can take a good look at this man. His clothes seem to be mostly silver and black based. His black combat boots have slots for three throwing knives, one of them is missing. His pants seem to be cargo pants, with silver trimming. On his belt is a silver pouch. A silver jacket is zipped up to about half over a plain black shirt. The hood that would be on his jacket looks to have been ripped off. Over his left chest is an emblem of a black anvil and hammer in a solid silver circle, bordered by red. His hair is medium short red, with a silver fedora with a black ribbon and red feather. He pulls apart his bow and sheathes it on either hip. A silver scarf is wrapped around his neck, with black and red symbols. His raven wings are large enough that they are noticeable, but small enough there is no way he could fly with them.

He places a tracker like object on the frozen team, turns around, and his eyes instantly fall upon Graham.

"No way… you are still alive?! ...and very buff. What the heck?"

Graham walks over to the figure with a look of humor sparkling in his brown eyes. "Long time no see Alizarin. I attend Grimm these days." He then flashes his Grimm half encasing himself in bone armor that fades as quickly as it appears. "That's what happened. By the way how is my old team doing?"

"Team RGNT as you knew them is now team RNTE, or Runestone. Their new member is named Evan. He is… a little inexperienced, but a nice guy to talk to."

"Umm, yo pops mind explaining what just happened?" Malachai asks clearly as lost as Maria and I are.

Alizarin raises a brow at that, "Pops? How'd that happen?"

Graham isn't even fazed by the innuendo. "Not that man, I became team leader. Grimm is different with students because anybody who gets bitten has to completely start fresh. We," Graham swings an arm out towards the group "are all first years."

"Congrats on team leader, but I liked the little scrawny guy you were. Easier to see you as."

Graham now raises an eyebrow "Uh-huh, sure, I was just easier to beat in archery back then."

"That too."

"Umm, still lost guys care to explain what the hell is going on?" Maria snaps her tail now shooting out and striking the ground to stay calm.

"Nope!" he smirks, causing Maria to glare daggers at him, "Okay, okay, fine you win. Your leader here used to be a part of another team at this academy alongside my team as first years, until he 'vanished' for medical leave."

I start laughing a little hearing that excuse, causing Alizarin to look at me questioningly. "The headmistresses love that one, in fact that is what Ms. Schnee was originally documented with before the facility even was born."

"Okay then, so yeah that is how we know each other, outside of that the situation here is the work of those fine chaps there." Alizarin says kicking one of the frozen people beside him. "Speaking of which, we should probably go…"

"Can I gut them first?" I say giddily looking at the pink haired girl who looks ready to burst into flames from inside her prison.

"Normally, I would say yes, but I am on security here because of you guys. So no you cannot. If you like i could lead you guys to your temporary dorms, or you could come with me to report this little incident."

"What exactly was it they were planning, i mean I get the whole yeah they trapped us but any clue what was coming next?" Graham asks casually as he gestures for Alizarin to lead us to the Headmaster's office.

"Mostly death, dismemberment, and dark magic."

"In what order cause that order kinda is pointless." I can't help but ask.

"In that specific order, because they are like that."

"LAME."

"You are my new favorite person." I can't help but get a little hop in my step after hearing that.

We quickly make our way to Professor Arc's office and Alizarin knocks lightly. "Come in." a feminine voice replies, so we all enter. "And now turn around and leave." The Black haired woman looks identical to Maria except that she seemed a bit larger in certain places.

"Now, now Taylor, they are guests to our fine establishment, they can come in." he looks towards Taylor, and she seems to back off a little.

"Hey Mom, guess what I'm not dead yet!" Maria says, a sadistic smile curling up her face.

Professor Arc then looks to her with eyes shining white, "Please I don't want to have to restrain you or fire her." He indicates the now sedated looking secretary.

Maria's tail fizzles away and she seems to fall into the same mesmerized state. "Ok sir I'll behave."

"Good now Mr. Silversmith what are you and this group doing here?"

"I was training in a field, practicing my semblance, when I saw - through my semblance - a black glyph, and around a corner sat team OCLT. They," he gestures towards us and Professor Arc's eyes hone in on me for the briefest of moments, "had just stepped on the glyph when I noticed." Suddenly Alizarin looks down. "Oh, I forgot a knife. Oops. Regardless, after a little skirmish, I froze team OCLT in ice and brought this group with me to explain the situation better. Don't worry, it's not their fault." Arc's eyes seem to soften a bit losing the bright glow, and returning to a more natural looking blue.

"So I am under the assumption that team OCLT is still frozen in the lobby of the school.? Professor Arc sighs shaking his head. "While I want to thank you for that, I really am not allowed to, but thank you for letting me know of one of the groups who will need to be watched while our guests are here. Ms. Schnee, I will also be watching you young lady."

"You are welcome sir. Well it was nice meeting your new group Graham but I should probably go get my knife now." As he finishes laughing his face then turns dead serious. "If you guys feel pressured while here, in any way, feel free to visit me or my team. We'll help in whatever way we can. Also Graham it is still the same dorm number."


	12. Plans

POV Maria Alph

"I gotta say Beacon seems a lot easier than Grimm." I say turning to Roz as we exit - what might be considered - a good sparring class at Beacon. In reality it was a one sided fight. Roz decided to represent Grimm Academy as an unstoppable force causing the entirety of Beacon to attack her. The teacher was of the mind that a hybrid would be as mindless as a Grimm, but Roz changed that fast when she took to the sky using her superior maneuverability to pick off students swiftly with her spear.

"Well you have to consider we were taking third year classes in order to prepare for this and that aside our teachers are old." Roz exaggerates her otherwise valid point that our instructors predate Professor Arc.

"So ladies of Grimm how's it going? I'm beginning to feel like we may be above average at this place." Trey says as he slings an arm over each of our shoulders.

"Not the only one friend, but then again that was the Angel of death dancing in there." I feel Trey back off as Malachai approaches with his usual cocky stride. "So since we all are here, anybody hear when the other schools would show? Apparently we came early." It has been two weeks since our arrival and I can't agree more. Nobody else was even reported to come yet.

As if our minds had caused something in the universe to respond the hallway speaker goes off. "Atlas is beginning to approach, would all of Grimm and those scheduled to represent Beacon please head to the front gate."

"Welp, that answers that I guess." I sigh wondering how this run in with my mother will go.

As we enter the front hall I immediately notice a still frozen team OCLT. "Why are they still there, shouldn't somebody free them?" I ask but quickly get my answer seeing Roz flick her spear back into its compact form of a pen. "Oh that explains it." Now that I'm paying attention, they are frozen in new positions.

Roz has the nerve to look annoyed. "Well I'm sorry if during our last Grimm studies class they tried to make me appear like a test subject so I waited to remind them what is a given with Grimm genetics." The evil look of vengeance she gives me at this just overloads my senses.

"You know only you truly have Grimm genetics right. We all are some other weirdness." I say still trying not to fall completely for her twisted ways, but the look she gives me of joy and sadistic pleasure is too much. I break under her adorable assault and sigh. "We really are creatures of darkness huh?"

"Well duh, it's not like that's what this sad world preaches or anything. I figure let's give them a reason to believe it."

"Why do I feel your red mom preached you that?" I ask looking at my partner as she begins to compose herself.

"Actually it was my white mom. She believes that we have to uphold an appearance but if they are too stupid to accept we still have light in us we may as well unleash the darkness upon them."

"Spoken like a true mindless beast I see." A sparkling white girl approaches, her entire ensemble being a white skirt and shirt covered by a white duster bedazzled in diamonds. Her voice is filled with arrogance and superiority.

"How is that mindless if it's rational?" Roz says agitation edging into her voice, however she keeps her Grimm restrained and not active.

"Easy because no beast can restrain their natures just like those…" She gets quickly interrupted by a sword inches from her, another pointed at Roz. Looking up at Alizarin I can tell it's just a formality.

"Hey Al, nice timing." I sigh relieved that this didn't become a battle that Roz would have to explain.

"Ladies. I assume you know that racism is not tolerated, and secondly these are guests from Grimm academy, Ms. Schnee so please, leave before I have to detain you."

Roz looks offended at Alizarin's words "I didn't do anything though." The confused and severely pissed off face of the other girl is so raw I can't help but laugh

"Sorry Roz, meant this other girl here she is a part of an envoy from Atlas and they are all Schnees." The sad look of disappointment on Al's face is only bested by the Schnee's still intensifying look of fury.

"Umm lady you might want to get that checked out you look like you are about to be stuck with that look permanently." I chuckle slightly as she turns her look from Roz to me.

"There is no way in all of Remnant that there is Schnee blood in a beast especially one as violent as her." With that the girl turns on her heel and stomps off, followed by a snort from Al, and him sheathing his weapon.

"My god this whole security job is stressing me out." He says just loud enough that only Roz and I hear. His face quickly changes back to a smile, "So, before I get any more stressed, the dance is being planned by Sapphire and Primrose. You two have any plans for it?"

"Ummm what?" The confused look on Roz is very weird after the evil it was just moments ago exposing.

"This is the first we heard of it so no how long until it happens?"

"Usually by the end of the week. Oh, and Roz, care to explain why OCLT is refrozen over there."

"Well… Ya see… They started it." Her innocent act fails miserably at being convincing.

"You know the look of an innocent child does not suit you one bit, you are just too wicked for it to be convincing. Let alone the stories I've been hearing of you versus an entire class." Al sighs and puts a hand to his head. "Before I get a headache or nightmares I'm gonna head out later girls. Looks like I am going to have to look at the security tapes…"

As he walks away, I look over to Roz. Her cheeks are a little pink and I can't help but smile. I definitely have plans for the dance.


	13. Sparring and Shenanigans

POV Malachai Goshay

"Jeez Malachai, you look like shit."I hear Graham laughing as we leave Grimm studies.

"Aside from how that class is all theory that day by day we learn is wrong. I'm trying to find an opening to ask Roz to the dance. As it stands Maria has been putting stalker in the word deathstalker ever since she heard about it."

Graham snorts at that sad truth. "Yeah she really has. Odds are you will have to make a bet of it through a spar to get a chance. Lucky you, we are heading to lunch and meeting with everyone." I notice that Graham's voice catches slightly at mentioning everyone.

"Hmmm what was that? It sounds like our Papa Bear has somebody in mind." I can't help but laugh as we enter the cafeteria.

"Hold that thought, I'll be right back." With that Graham hastily goes to get food and meet up with team TRLL.

I decide to ignore his plans as I head over to where our team normally sits; in a back corner that gives us a full view of the cafeteria with nobody able to appear at our backs. As I take a seat and pull out my lunch I see Maria approach with the head of what looks like a very unlucky victim. "Umm, the fucks that?" I ask in a mix of horror and awe at the gory mess that looks very cleanly done.

"Well, I figured since Roz won't acknowledge my question each time I ask, I'd give her a gift that she'd appreciate and want to say yes. So at first I thought a rose, but that is way too cheesy for her to take seriously and then this poor bugger tried hitting on me," she lifts the head splashing blood all over the table, "and thought that a severed head would be perfect."

"Yes, severed head, completely fine… Won't attract the wrong kind of attention. Especially since Al is here."

"Yes, yes I am and where young lady was it you killed said 'poor bugger'?" Alizarin's head sticks through the window right over my shoulder.

"Downtown Vale, some random back alley, said he had candy so - naturally - I decided to see what was for sale. I did not want any lollipops, so I took his head."

"Ok, I guess that makes it self defense. At least I don't have to do any more than I already am, blighted OCLT." He sighs, "Who in their right minds casts rituals on top of a school where we can clearly see them," Al shouts the last part apparently hoping that they notice him climbing the building to stop them.

"Have fun with that Al." I wave him off as he resumes his climb via swords on a wall. "Anyways, back on topic, although yeah Roz would love it…"

"What would I love… Oh hey thanks for getting me lunch Mary." Roz immediately grabs the severed head and starts eating it. Maria and I pass each other a confused look at this turn of events. "So, what'd I miss?"

"Next class Maria and I are going to fight for the right to take you to the dance." I say smugly looking at Maria.

"Ummm sure but you won't win Mal." Her dazed response gets me ready to prove her wrong.

"Awwe so you two plan to fight over a sweet rose." Team TRLL decides to join us and Raisa chimes in. Her hazel eyes shine with humor as she brushes a lock of her short auburn hair over an ear. Graham wraps an arm around her clearly as a warning to not push it any further, but the way she leans into him with her head fitting right into his shoulder really leaves me wondering.

"So you decided that the bear would get caught in some thorns this weekend, eh Graham." I can't help but laugh finally catching on that they are a sharing with their teams their relationship.

"How do you manage to make something harmless appear sexual? And why must you Mal?" Graham let's out an aggravated sigh.

"Oh come on Cracker you know that the thorns are all cleared out so that you can get to the honey pot if you want." The way she says that like a purr, and the look of pure horror on everyone else's face is priceless.

"Hold up, hold up, hold up. Since when were you two together and more importantly how long have you been doing the nasty." Maria asks mortified.

Roz mumbles barely audible into the now empty eye socket of her meal, "it isn't that nasty, heck I've watched my Moms a time or two." By this point I don't know what is more disturbing Graham and Raisa or just Roz in general.

"We started going out about six months after I got bit and you don't need to know anything about our free time." Graham growls like a true bear only adding to the growing maelstrom of weirdness today.

"I'm afraid for later now. We Are all a nightmare." I sigh surrendering to the beckoning insanity in my head. "Which reminds me, we have sparring with third years because Lady Death here decided that one versus twenty was too easy. I swear Beacon is going to hate us by the time we leave."

"Nah, they will love us because Atlas hates enough for the entirety of Remnant. They still shoot Roz death glares if ever they cross paths." Maria says beginning to recover from the realization that Graham has been in a rather long relationship under her nose.

"Really I didn't notice, I thought they just don't know what it feels like without a stick up their rear ends." Trey says trying to recover from realizing just how naughty his partner is. After that the mood swiftly settles and we all finish our lunches in what I assume to be peaceful silence.

"Well, time for class, gotta go Ray." Graham gives Raisa a quick peck on the forehead before we part ways with team TRLL.

"Soooo, what's happening again? I'm kinda lost…" Roz asks really confused.

"Nothing Angel, just showing that the boys don't stand a chance against us in a fight."

"Oh, okay Mary." Roz looks even more confused after that as we enter the classroom. "Hey mom. Umm why are you teaching, aren't you a guest of honor or something? Also why are you like at seventy five percent Grimm right now?"

"That I'll let Wiess explain, gods I hate distant relatives especially her's." Ms. Rose let's out an angry snarl before calming enough to look up showing a pair of silver and gold eyes. "Anyways Professor Arc thought I should teach to 'enlighten' his students about hybrids and also show that you can always improve your combat skills, so of course I thought it'd be fun to beat up new people for a change."

"Soooo, since you are teaching Ms. Rose can I ask that Maria and I demonstrate hybrid combat, we have an issue that needs resolved." I state more than ask, to which she gives an energetic nod, her eyes alight with humor knowing exactly what I'm talking about.

"Be my guests I could use a show since I couldn't shred that Krov Schnee earlier." Her eyes become even more vibrant shades of their respective colors and her skin darkens. The barely contained rage causing us and any other students to rush to their seats feeling that we may not live otherwise.

The class bell rings briefly after, breaking the tension in the room. "Ok so for all you third years welcome team GRMM. They are going to be joining us as of today because as I'm sure you have heard one of them single handedly took out an entire class of first years. It was not brought to the Beacon faculty's attention that this particular team was taking classes equal to yours up until now, so they should be placed accordingly." Ms. Rose let's out a sigh as she resumes her lecture, her Grimm half still not fading at all. "With that being said I figured that they should help with today's lecture. Mr. Goshay and Ms. Alph will be demonstrating how hybrid combat is different than expected and that we hybrids fight ourselves as we fight our opponents. So I hope you enjoy as much as I will. Also please you two don't lose control."

Once Ms. Rose goes to take her seat Maria and I approach the ring. We take separate sides and ready ourselves. "You may think you will win, Maria, but I'm not holding back either." I shout as I unleash the Taijitu and the familiar sizzling feeling as two heads rip from my back.

"Good let's dance." She immediately lowers herself stinger overhead, posed like an actual deathstalker as her Remains act as the claws. She immediately breaks into a sprint that I use my Nashira to stop by honing aura to catch the stinger and drain her darkness out, removing her favored weapon.

"Can't have you use that can we." I say as she lashes out with her sword arms that I catch with my own Grimm, however she anticipated it and shadow jumps disconnecting her swords from her arms, holding them by the barrels, and goes to sever my serpent limbs. They are stretched too far forward to block quick enough and the constant redirection of energies makes it hard to guard the oncoming strike. My snakes hit the ground hard and fade away, the pain barely noticeable in my mind as I channel the raw darkness.

"Tit for tat boyo." She snips as she hears the heads crash underfoot. Without warning she reconnects Remains to her arms and starts to for close range jab shots, only building the darkness inside me.

"Now class normally I'd stop a match here however as you can see both Ms. Alph and Mr. Goshay are still in the green with aura that you measure. This is because of the Grimm in us it gives us what is either refered to as the essence of Grimm, or for simplicities sake darkness. Darkness is a Grimm's aura, and it only builds with anger, think of it as a true polar opposite to aura where you would lose they would gain and vice-versa." Neither of us notice Ms. Rose address the class, fully enthralled in the fight. However once I hear silence, I snap my semblance. "And that'd be Mr. Goshay's semblance, darkness redirection. This really is getting good." The room is engulfed in the darkness as the surge blasts Maria clean off the stage all the way to Alizarin in the back corner of the room. "That's the match."

"Don't worry, I'm still human." I say with my clothes slightly singed from the pulse and Nashira still pitch black from all the darkness I stored inside it.

"I see that, so that was hybrid versus hybrid now are there any takers on hybrid versus normal person out there." As I go to sit down I notice Al raise his hand after guiding a dazed Maria to her seat next to me.

"I'm game. Hey Graham up for going a round?" Graham grins eagerly.

"Wanna see that I'm not that little wuss anymore huh?" The excitement from Graham shocks me, he is never this eager to fight.

"Okay, looks like Alizarin Silversmith versus Graham Major will be round two." As Ms. Rose says Graham's full name the entire class apparently takes a deep breath not realizing that the giant man before them was the kid who went missing back in their first year.

"Alright let's go Al, ready to settle the score?" Graham stands tall and proud approaching the ring, Alizarin right behind him.

"Gladly. I want to see what has changed to turn that little guy I used to know, into a freakin brick house."

The two square off, looking ready to unleash hell upon each other. Alizarin quickly unsheathed his bow and points it towards the sky, as Graham readies Exodus, the blade cracking in half. "En garde." Both shout as a hail storm pours down upon the arena with arrows and an occasional spear. At first it looks like a mismatched fire fight with Graham hiding behind a pillar poking out occasionally, sword held at his hip, firing a spear towards his prey. Meanwhile Al just appears to be toying with Graham learning how much his semblance can take and striking Graham's armor to learn how it worked too.

Then Al does something… odd. He readies not one, but three arrows, one of each dust he can use. As if that wasn't enough, he then seems to coat them in some excess aura, making each appear as a dark red. He waits for a minute, and then fires them in a completely random direction, a red trail following each.

And then, they arch themselves to point at Graham, already having passed the pillar.

"...Thats new." Graham says with a look of confusion, then shock, as he seems to realize what just happened. Apparently, deciding to take it like a man, he slams Exodus into the ground and stands at attention, hands resting on the pommel as his Grimm unleashes, encasing him in bone armor. He stares down the oncoming barrage.

Al slightly snickers, and blows them up before they can reach. Now, a wall of ice, fire, and electricity, as well as his own pillars block him from moving. On the aurameter, Al's aura takes a slight dip from detonating his own aura like that.

"Come on then! With your new set up, you should be able to walk straight through that!"

"Eh, bugger off Al! Also, when'd you learn that trick?"

"I figured it out last year, been practicing behind even my own team's back. I'll explain the rest of it afterwards. So you care to explain why you look like a nuclear blast survivor now?" The explosion finally begins to clear and I see what Al meant. Graham took the blast head on, he even used his semblance to pin his feet to the ground to not be knocked off guard from it. However only his head piece and chest plate remain of the Grimm bone armor. I look up to see Al's aura at about 75%, whereas Graham's more towards 60%."Well that looked fun, glad to know that training was worth it." I hear Ms. Rose mumble similar to Roz's earlier statement. As that thought crosses my mind I look to Roz and notice that she still has blood coating her lips from lunch, making me quickly look back to the match, hoping to forget about that particular weirdness.

"Oh, come on! You guys got special training?! Also, you're not sneaky Graham." Al says as he ducks a strike from behind. I didn't even notice Graham move from his statuesque position. Al pulls apart his bow, and tries to get inside Graham's defence.

Their swords are a blur as the two dance a brutal duo of speed vs strength. Eventually, Al and Graham both mess up, and they both see the other's before their own. Striking out at the same time, they hit their marks simultaneously.

Al drops from seventy-five to thirty-five percent, and flies across the arena, stopping just before he rings out. Graham drops from forty-five to thirty-five percent, and skids back an inch. Al is quick to stand, reassembling his bow, and readying aura-infused two arrows, a storm and frost by the looks of it, and tinkering with a toy on the side of the bow.

Next thing I know Al screams, "Cover your ears folks!" And he releases the shots, colliding in the air causing an indescribably painful noise, even causing Ms. Rose to drop unconscious briefly from its effect. "Whoops." He lets out as his aura drops another five percent. Graham appears to be seriously messed up from whatever just happened, his body trapped in ice and appearing to be gasping for air. He reinforces his Grimm to cover him as he imbues Exodus with a burn crystal stored in the handle, to melt the ice.

Al repeatedly pelts Graham's sword with ice arrows, trying to delay. But he eventually runs out, accidentally firing off a burn arrow instead.

Graham, finally freed of his prison attempts to start up his charge again, but can't seem to catch his breath.

"Geez, Graham, shouldn't you be unconscious by now? I mean no offense but damn you just - quite literally - walked through hell and back." Al says miffed and slightly at a loss for what to do now.

"You know Al, when your teammate goes by the epitaph Angel of Death, and you practice daily with her, endless storms of pain become bee stings in the Graham scheme of things."

"Props for the bad pun." Al says as he decides that melee is his only option left. With a quick distraction storm arrow, he rushes in trying to finish this quickly. He seems to try and lunge with both swords, and Graham seems to as well. As the two go to collide they kick up some ice debris from earlier and some lands in my eyes. As I rub it away I hear the sounds of a collision mixed with the bell for class to end, and the sound of somebody's aura dropping below twenty. As I look up to see what happened, all I see is the two combatants at each other's backs swords outstretched in front of them. I then note the aurameter, seeing Al at nineteen percent, and Graham at twenty-one percent, barely the winner.

"Ummm what'd I just miss?" I ask in sheer disappointment of the epicness I must've just missed.

"Well it seems class is dismissed and with it Graham somehow won." Ms. Rose says trying to pick her jaw up off the floor, as is the rest of the class, clearly satisfied with what they just saw. "Now I need to go find my wife-real-quick-well-gotta-go-bye." And she immediately darts out the door leaving a trail of Rose petals in her wake.

"That. Was. Awesome!" I hear every girl in the room squeal in delight at Al and Graham, who are now supporting each other to keep from falling from exhaustion.

The following massive onslaught of women is terrifying, but somehow Roz gets there before anybody else, opening her wings to keep all the others at bay. "So Al I got a question for ya, since I am clearly holding a mob of hormonally overloaded women off of you, mind going to the dance with me?" She says as she flicks her wings to launch a few feathers at the bold mob's approach.

Graham uses the shock of Roz beating all the girls to them to gather us up and book it from the class. Roz is clinging to Al, who looks torn between shock, joy, and horror. Maria looks exactly how I feel, lost and defeated.

As we round a corner and get outside to avoid the mob, that for some reason grew in the hallway, I decide to make a break for it with Maria.

"So, it seems even though you got permission you didn't get a chance to ask her." Maria says apologetically and somewhat upset. "But I didn't get her either." I notice that she can be really cute when her mood isn't channeling negativity at me.

"Hey, now Scorpion Queen, just cause you couldn't grab the Rose doesn't mean you're out of options." I chuckle as I feel the pun roll out without my control, "just don't aim for the thorns, Graham would get mad."

Our cheeks start to redden as we realize that we are still holding hands, and more to the point I pulled her into a very close embrace. Our faces are now inches apart and neither of us seems willing to break the growing awkward tension in the air.

Eventually she lowers her head into my shoulder and snuggles it in, "This feels nice actually, thanks Mal. Maybe you and I can go together? What do you think?"

I decide to just answer with a tight squeeze and a peck on her forehead exhaling "gladly" as I do so.

* * *

Notes: the authors note are down here because while SecretlySilentEvil and I wrote this chapter it was a blast and the urge to give spoilers would have been strong I hope it was as enjoyable for you guys to read as it was for us to write. I'd appreciate it if you gave reviews and shared thoughts on the story especially now that I feel confident in it and it looks better than it started.


	14. Dances

Notes: sorry this chapter took a while to write. I honestly didn't expect the dance to be a difficult chapter but it was. Anyhow here it is and with that I'll leave the semi bad news until after you enjoy this new chapter.

Remeber it is only sort of bad, not panic worthy, only mildly irritating worthy.

* * *

POV Alizarin Silversmith

"What are they like, I mean you have said they are unique before, but how exactly?" Iris says, curiosity twinkling in his rainbow eye from my left. Over his left eye is an eyemask with his star engulfing dragon emblem. His spiky diamond white hair matted down as best he could for the dance. His baggy black pants were replaced with actual dress pants, but his plain white t-shirt was still the only currently visible piece on his upper body.

"There are no words that can accurately describe them." As we approach the dorm of Team GRMM we hear what sounds like two people arguing over something. "You may need to cover me."

"For Remnant's sake woman, quit undressing in the main room unannounced!" I can hear Graham half growl half sigh as I open the door to a completely naked Roz.

I immediately close the door, blushing, and turn around in shock. "Yeah unique, was the naked one your date by chance?"

"Uh-huh…" As I recover myself a blood red tie appears on Iris, "if you are doing what I think you're doing, you won't last the night."

"Considering how she looks right now in there-" A loud smack echoes down the hall, "neither will Graham."

"You two can come in now, I put my dress on. Although you may want to watch your step…" Roz says as she pokes her head out to invite us in.

As the door opens up we notice guts everywhere, "should we contact Professor Arc?" I hear Iris awkwardly say as I stride obliviously into the room.

"Ummm, why? We aren't doing anything out of the ordinary."

"WHAT IS NORMAL ABOUT GUTS EVERYWHERE!" Iris explodes clearly unhinged by the now common sight to me.

"Honestly I would be more worried if there weren't guts everywhere... considering." I comment trying to calm my partner down, "that's what I meant by truly indescribable."

"I'm out! I don't care if Graham is team leader, if it involves that much blood I'm out." Iris storms off towards the ballroom clearly scarred for life. "I'll see you there by the way."

"I didn't think he was that much of a wuss… Well since you are ready Roz I guess we can go." I reach out to take her gloved hand and head for the door.

As we head down the hallway I take in fully the girl's appearance. Gone is the tough leather clad warrior-child. In her place is a woman far more formidable in her strapless black dress-corset combo that covers her top down to her waist, where it forms a V and billows down to her silver heeled feet feet in one solid slim piece. The corset has a faint paisley-type pattern in the same color to make it blend with the dress, which appears to fray above her chest in a way that makes it look as if it were a part of her skin itself. The gloves she wears stretch to her shoulders, and are a matching black with the same fraying look that makes it seem like her arms blacken into the clothed hands.

"Like what you see?" She asks shyly a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"Ummm… Yes…. Its different but… In a good way…" I stumble with my words not able to think clearly, just now realizing that this is actually happening and she is my date.

"Want to think of this as just friends? I mean this is my first date, not counting Maria that is, and clearly neither of us know how to behave."

I nod relieved that I'm not alone in this awkwardness. "Yeah, I'd appreciate that." The rest of the walk to the ballroom is still filled with a social awkwardness as we let go of each other's hands, and continue on.

"Hey, you made it glad to see you two, it was getting lonely just us two." Malachai says greeting us at the door. "Oh yeah, some guy with an eyepatch came in grumbling something about blood and guts being normal, and how the head of security should not be so used to that sight; especially involving naked women."

"One, he gets angry when people call his eyemask an eyepatch. Two, I'll go tell Iris to shut up."

"So, you know the guy? Care to explain what this nudity was about Roz?" Maria asks and starts glaring at Roz like she was just betrayed.

"Ooooo why is my daughter involved with nudity at a dance? You know, Roz, you keep the dress on until after not before the dance." I hear a squeak behind me and turn to see Ms. Rose glaring at Roz.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You're her mother? But aren't you a lesbian?" I see Iris lean off the door right behind us clearly having waited politely, until his stupidity overrode him.

Simultaneously, Malachai, Roz, and I facepalm and say "Shut up before I punch you." Which immediately leads to Maria punching his arm. HARD. I think I heard a crack.

"Fuck, I think you broke my aura." I definitely heard a crack.

Maria cracks a sadistic and satisfied grin while Ms. Rose just smiles harmlessly and sprouts two beowulf ears while her skin becomes Grimm markings and sheer darkness, leaving the only light on her to be her silver eyes. She then says "Yes" nodding her head energetically and goes back to eyeing her daughter. "So why?"

"Wellllll... I needed to change and Graham was in the shower. So I decided it'd be ok to undress. At that time he ended up getting out of the shower and got dressed. Because of how freakishly hard skin tight clothes are to get out of, by the time he was out I just finished getting all my clothes off. He saw me and immediately yelled at me for the repeated indecency. Then Alizarin and his friend open the door seeing my bare ass and turn straight around, although I think his friend kept staring, I'm not sure…" All the while, I can feel my face heating up at the memories of the incident. "Anywho I immediately snapped my wings and launched a volley of feathers."

"That explains what I saw…" We all glare at Iris for his brief remark.

"Ahem, I will repeat said process on you if you interrupt me again." Roz then snaps out her wings and continues talking. "So Graham did the logical thing and went to take cover, finding some headless corpse in the closet, I think it was a match with lunch the other day, but, yeah, that's why guts were everywhere." She finishes up with a look of pure innocence that causes us all - except Iris - to gasp for air from laughing so hard.

"I'm out!" Iris screams yet again but this time Roz cuts off his escape with a volley of feathers.

"Not this time Iris, you are not leaving us again to intensify our goreious team name." Graham says striding in with Raisa daintily grasping his elbow. The two look like the perfect match. Her deep sea blue dress covering her up neatly but being slim enough to reveal just how petite she is, while Graham's tuxedo looks almost natural on him with a blue vest and tie matching Raisa's dress.

"How - after all these years - are you still able to spew those horrendously amazing puns?" Iris says clearly distracted from his earlier stupidity and near death experience.

"Oh trust me he has had practice, they normally fit perfectly for what he wants." I snort at Raisa's pained words recalling what was said during our spar.

"Well looks like I don't need to be an overbearing mother so I'm going to find Weiss and enjoy the night, you kids do the same just not as physically as I plan to…" Ms. Rose gives her daughter a wink and walks off with Iris whistling in admiration. We all glare at him. Again.

"Boy, you really should watch it these girls love to maim and kill, especially the maiming part." Malachai says with an exuberant nod from Roz in agreement.

"I thought I was off work tonight… Damn it." I sigh in exasperation.

"Cheer up Al, at least this time you can restrain somebody at her will." Iris smugly says nudging me with his elbow.

Maria goes to step forward but Malachai quickly grabs her. "Don't go ruining your dress you look lovely in it." He then cracks her a grin, which she mimics before falling into him.

Roz immediately cracks a grin of satisfaction and accomplishment. "I want some air, care to join me Al?"

"Ummm, sure…"

As we leave the group I notice Malachai and Maria just get closer to each other and trying not to be too obvious in their affections of the other. Roz mouths to Graham "told you they like each other." Before we are engulfed by the crowd on the dance floor that is blocking our exit.

* * *

POV Weiss Schnee

Meanwhile…

Ugh family! I'm grateful for what Winter did all those years ago, but why must it have been cultivated to cause that monster, and a new generation of demons. "Weiss I found you finally!" I hear Ruby scream from behind me as I lean against the nice cool balcony overlooking Beacon. "I should have figured the Snow Queen would search out the cold." She then snorts at her own joke before jumping me and wrapping me in a nice warm embrace. I fall back into it letting the happiness from Ruby engulf me to.

"It's been - what - a hundred years? Come on, Ruby you should know better, besides you knew where I was the minute you entered that room." I can feel her chuckle against my neck as she nuzzles it in a way only she can to relax me.

"Actually I knew where you were the minute you ran into your sister's grandson, and I fully sympathize. It's why I tried so hard to do everything so you wouldn't have to cross his path. You know, you may be in charge but I used to be your leader - princess - once upon a time."

I can't help but smile at that and the memories of our old team. While Yang and Blake may have passed on physically, our memories of them and all the good times remain. Ruby and I had mourned them only while they were living since Yang made us promise to never be sad when her and Blake crossed our minds.

"Those were the days, I still remember the insanity of planning this very dance with your sister, then later watching Jaune dance in a dress."

"Yeah they were. I remember being out here that night too. Some lady was jumping the roofs, trying to get something. I still remember that fight, and boy was I upset when she got away on me. I'm still not the best at catching the bad guys, huh?" Ruby rests her head on top of mine, at some point in our lives she managed to outgrow me and the feeling of her engulfing me was too wonderful to ignore.

"No dear you really aren't," I start to laugh really hard, feeling the pout she is making behind me. "You like to let them fall hard and nearly lose consciousness to much to voluntarily catch one." After getting the words out between laughs I feel Ruby tighten her grip trying hard not to let go as she howls in laughter.

After a while we calm down and just start reminiscing of all the craziness that happened while we attended this school. All of it including the attack by the White Fang that lead me to become the leader over my dear sweet Ruby.

As we talked I started to relax falling into my usual mood with Ruby in our off hours where I just need to feel her, and I can tell Ruby feels the same, since we both are only radiating light and there isn't a drop of dark energy near us.

I decide that I have had enough small talk and I need to get some private time with Ruby, although earlier this week I'm sure should have kept me sated for a month with how Ruby was, the fact that she was in a tight black strapless dress that really emphasized her marvelous body and with her Grimm ears it was to much. So I snapped out my wings and scooped up my precious Rose as we flew off into the night towards the forest.

* * *

POV Alizarin Silversmith

"Ok coast is clear, my moms flew off." Roz signals to me as we hug the wall leading to the balcony. After overhearing the two women talk, I truly am at a loss for the girl in front of me. With my semblance I saw how the two looked at each other and the look before Ms. Schnee soared off into the night, truly left me questioning that innocent looking face in front of me.

"Good, so we can get air now. I'm beginning to understand why you wanted it. It's getting packed in here." The students were now flocking in with the dance having officially started a half hour ago.

As we exit, I feel the temperature drop a good ten degrees, causing Roz to lean into me a little for warmth. At first it is awkward, but that quickly passes as I assume it to be just for warmth. "Cold there?" I ask as we reach the railing to look over the school. Roz nods her head into my arm in a similar way to what Ms. Rose did earlier.

"I never noticed how nice this view could be before." I say truly awestruck by the overlook of Beacon and Vale and it mirroring the night sky forming a truly vast ocean of stars.

"This has nothing on Grimm, especially from Nevra's nest. The sky from there is impossible to not get lost in." The wonder from Roz's voice brings a smile to my face for some reason and I can't help but chuckle at how childish she sounds.

"Oh… That good huh. What makes it better than here?"

"For one the isolation. People and Grimm alike respect Nevra as the oldest and strongest in the wilds, while my white mom is the ruler of civilization there. Those two are not rulers in true terms, but more that those two are so highly respected, we all look to them for guidance, so their personal areas are left alone. Meaning that my Grimm senses couldn't probe an entire room of students for their fear and hate right behind me."

"Who is Nevra exactly? You keep mentioning her like another parent." Roz chuckles and snuggles closer to me. The action makes me instinctively wrap an arm around the black and silver beauty.

"She is the nevermore who bit my mom, creating the first recorded Grimm hybrid. Nevra and Dynatos - my other mom's Grimm genetic donor - are actually more protective of me than my moms can be. I honestly have four parents who adore me way more than I'll ever understand." I start laughing at her explanation. Truly unable to fathom a nevermore and a beowolf cuddling up to a small child and raising her as their own. "It's not that funny, geez Al." She then elbows me, making me laugh a bit harder.

"From my perspective it is though. Mind you that up until Beacon I didn't know about hybrids in detail, and even after that the information was scarce, even less so on the Grimm who bite them. While I can accept what you and your moms are teaching us - because I understand that ignorance will only breed hate and fear - it still sounds like a dog went and took in a cat, who just happened to be nursing an injured mouse. It defies what we are taught are the laws of nature."

Roz puts on a pouty face before snorting in laughter. "Ok… I'll accept that answer… But only because you are accepting that Grimm aren't mindless. Actually from the island and the Grimm there - who are mostly all Grimm that bit somebody - we have learned a lot about them. I'd share but they are secrets that can truly be world changing, if released to the public - especially about Grimm mind sets. In the wrong hands somebody could raise an army of Grimm that could actually be organized." I scoff at her words, but notice her shiver in fear at the thought of what could be, making me tighten my embrace to alleviate her fears.

We quiet down after that, enjoying the view and each other's company. The night goes on and we remain unmoving as other couples come and go from the balcony, including Malachai and Maria who don't seem to notice us as they go into a corner and start kissing, making me wonder when that happened. After some time though they head back in to dance and I start listening to what is playing.

As the song ends I recognize the next one coming up - Gold by Jeff Williams - and decide that maybe this night can be a date after all. I twirl Roz around using the arm wrapped around her so I can gaze into her silver eyes as I step back and outstretched a hand, "May I have this dance mi'lady?"

Her eyes grow wide but her grin is even wider. She starts vibrating with joy at my actions. "I would love to, Alizarin." And from there her smile only grew as the night went on.

* * *

Notes: So... I'll begin with saying thank you to everybody who has read this we broke 1000 views YAY! While still small to me it means a lot. Now to the point.

this chapter was a b**** to write and I set myself up for disaster with it. Because of that I'm taking a step back for awhile let's estimate until February although knowing me I'll be back sooner, I can't not write. The reason for the break is during this chapter I had a vague idea where I wanted to go but no clue how to get there so I hit a wall, now because of that I am going to stop and map out the story. Flush out the details prepare better plot have it go in a direction that I see the destination. Writing at the pace I have its a miracle I have yet to burn out and for those of you actually enjoying this I don't want to deprive you. So therefore I'm going to make a road map so that on hard days I can still write and deliver to you what you want.

Sorry about the rant there but it needed to be said. Now to other notices

1\. Because we couldn't describe Iris' emblem the right way while writing this, here is the actual description.

Iris' Emblem: Cyan dragon trying to eat its own tail surrounding a triangle made of 3 other triangles, each separated a little and carved out at the center of the large triangle by a hexagon.

this is a note from SecretlySilentEvil as Iris and Alizarin are his characters and I wish to not dishonor the ideas of others.

2\. While I may not be writing Of Beasts and Men I will be working with SecretlySilentEvil with his story Force Echoes and maybe some others, however according to him it won't be an instantaneous event so be patient. Also I started another story that within the week chapter 1 will be uploaded. It's a RWBY x Pokemon crossover done differently I would say. And that story formed solely from the frustration of this chapter requiring me to stop thinking about it and distract myself. This crossover is merely a side project to avoid burning out or getting rusty on my brief break however it is fully mapped out and Ruby's adventure to become champion of the Hoenn region is already underway.

again sorry for the long notes but it had to be said.

Sincerely,

Archer

Ps. Reviews would be loved for ideas on what you guys the fans would like to see and what you truly think about the story, however favorite and follow if you truly love it to let me know please.


End file.
